


bữa sáng là bữa quan trọng nhất trong ngày

by harusaki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anh Vinh và em Chan xuất hiện một xíu xiu, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation, Vietnamese Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harusaki/pseuds/harusaki
Summary: Cuộc sống thường nhật của Wonwoo từng chỉ có bộn bề công việc, thức khuya, ngủ ít và công việc bộn bề. Mingyu nhẹ lướt đến bên đời anh và quyết định thay đổi điều ấy. Wonwoo chẳng thể than phiền.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minghao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghao/gifts).
  * A translation of [breakfast is the most important meal of the day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462104) by [minghao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghao/pseuds/minghao). 



Wonwoo thích rất nhiều điều. Anh thích công việc của mình, thích những tấm séc trả lương, anh thích nơi làm việc, thích cả những người đồng nghiệp của mình nữa. Anh còn thích cả đồ ăn. _Rất_ nhiều. Điều này thật hoàn hảo bởi đôi lúc công việc khiến anh hết sức căng thẳng, và khi chuyện ấy xảy ra, anh đơn giản là sẽ tìm lấy một nơi để thưởng thức đồ ăn ngon. Chuyện này diễn ra rất êm xuôi, bởi anh được trời phú cho một tỷ lệ trao đổi chất cho phép anh thi thoảng làm một bữa ra trò, và điều này giúp anh duy trì được hình ảnh phù hợp với công việc. Anh buộc phải có diện mạo tươm tất, bởi, à thì, anh là giám đốc của một trong những công ty thời trang hàng đầu Hàn Quốc – Kim Designs.

Mingyu thì không may mắn được như thế. Cậu _sùng bái_ đồ ăn, nấu nướng khéo vô cùng và khao khát một ngày kia sẽ trở thành đầu bếp và tự mở lấy một nhà hàng tiêu chuẩn Michelin. Chỉ có duy nhất một vấn đề này thôi. Người sở hữu Kim Designs không phải ai khác mà chính là ba ruột của cậu, và ông mong muốn trong tương lai con trai sẽ tiếp quản công việc kinh doanh cực kì thành công phát đạt của mình.

Để khuyên giải gia đình, Mingyu quyết định sẽ thực hiện một thoả thuận với ba: Cậu sẽ đến công ty làm nhân viên thực tập trong vòng 6 tháng, và nếu thấy thích thú với công việc, cậu sẽ ở lại; bằng không, ít nhất cậu cũng có thể nói rằng mình đã cố thử và tiếp tục theo đuổi ước mơ.

Và thế là, vào tối ngày thứ Ba, Wonwoo nhận được một cuộc điện từ CEO của Kim Designs, tức sếp của anh, nói rằng “Ngày mai sẽ có một nhân viên thực tập mới đến làm việc cho cậu. Tôi đã chỉ định cậu ta làm trợ lý của cậu, bởi gần đây trợ lý cũ của cậu đã đệ đơn xin nghỉ việc và chúng ta vẫn chưa tìm được người thay thế. Tôi đảm bảo với cậu người này rất có trách nhiệm và chăm chỉ, nên cậu không cần phải lo nghĩ về thái độ làm việc của cậu ta. Cậu ta sẽ ở đây trong vòng 6 tháng. Mong cậu hãy thay tôi bảo ban người này, tôi sẽ rất lấy làm cảm kích. Tôi mong là sẽ không có vấn đề gì, phải không nào?”

Đâu phải là Wonwoo ở vào vị thế có thể khước từ hay chất vấn ông chủ và đe doạ đến công việc của bản thân, nên anh đáp lại rằng, “Vâng, không thành vấn đề ạ. Tôi sẽ để mắt tới cậu ấy.”

Nghĩ đến chuyện có lẽ anh sẽ chẳng thể hoà hợp với trợ lý khiến Wonwoo thoáng chút lo sợ, nên anh đã lên trang blog ẩm thực yêu thích, _www.kmasisseogyu.com_ để tìm chỗ đi ăn. Anh lướt qua danh sách “ _Top 10 địa điểm để kiếm tìm món ngon xoa dịu tâm hồn_ ” và trông thấy một nơi có phục vụ _[samgyeopsal](http://i.imgur.com/bc2ZFUm.png)_ , một trong những món ăn anh yêu thích. Sau khi ghi lại địa chỉ của nhà hàng gia đình quy mô nhỏ nọ, anh để lại một bình luận dưới bài đăng, vỏn vẹn mấy lời “cảm ơn bạn đã viết bài về món ăn yêu thích của tôi, giờ tôi sẽ đi ăn đây!” rồi anh lấy áo khoác cùng chìa khoá xe và rời khỏi căn hộ của mình để tìm lấy chút an yên.

 

Sáng thứ Tư, Wonwoo bước vào văn phòng với một chút kinh hãi và e sợ, một điều anh không thường phải chịu đựng _cảm ơn cậu rất nhiều cậu thực tập mới_ , và anh thấy ghét một điều rằng anh thậm chí còn chẳng được báo trước lấy một ngày. Wonwoo thừa nhận rằng mình không giỏi khoản nhanh chóng thích ứng.

“Này Minh Hạo, Seungkwan, Seokmin,” anh gọi những người đã có mặt, và họ vui vẻ chào lại anh. Về mặt nguyên tắc thì anh là cấp trên của bọn họ, nhưng anh vẫn có thể xây dựng một mối quan hệ gần gũi với tất cả những người trong văn phòng đó, và anh rất hài lòng vì mọi người có thể hoà hợp làm việc cùng nhau. Văn phòng của bọn anh đi theo hướng phóng khoáng cởi mở – với một không gian chung ở giữa nơi bàn làm việc được kê lại với nhau, bởi những nhân viên ở đây thật sự quý mến nhau và bọn họ không phải ba cái tập đoàn kinh doanh chán òm với mấy bức tường xám ngoét buồn tẻ và lúc nào cũng im lặng như tờ. Văn phòng của bọn anh có màu sắc, rực rỡ chói lọi luôn, và phòng làm việc của Wonwoo nằm ở tầng gác lửng, với cửa sổ kính để anh thấy được chuyện gì đang diễn ra ở phía dưới.

Wonwoo đưa mắt nhìn bàn làm việc để trống kế bên chỗ của Minh Hạo và gật đầu. “Không ai dùng bàn đó, đúng không?”

Seungkwan tươi cười hớn hở và hào hứng vỗ tay. “Cuối cùng anh cũng chịu chuyển xuống làm việc với bọn em rồi hả?”

“Xin lỗi vì phải làm mày thất vọng, nhưng hôm nay sẽ có người đến làm việc cùng chúng ta. CEO Kim tối qua đã gọi điện cho anh và bảo tay này sẽ trở thành trợ lý của anh, và chúng ta sẽ phải quan tâm chỉ bảo hắn?” anh kết thúc câu bằng một cái nhún vai và đưa mắt nhìn đám đồng nghiệp để xem phản ứng của bọn họ ra sao.

“Đích thân CEO Kim gọi điện cho anh ư?” Minh Hạo trố mắt hỏi.

“Ừ, anh chẳng biết ai sẽ đến nữa. Anh chẳng biết hắn tên gì, mặt mũi tướng tá thế nào—”

Wonwoo bị ngắt lời khi cánh cửa tự động dẫn vào văn phòng mở ra, cả đám quay người lại và trông thấy một chàng trai trẻ tuổi đứng ở lối ra vào. Cậu ta mặc một chiếc áo len chui đầu màu đen bên ngoài sơ mi trắng (x), mái tóc nhuộm màu xám bạc được vuốt ngược lên. Chưa gì trông cậu ta đã như một nhân viên của Kim Designs. Wonwoo đoán là CEO đã đúng khi nói về thái độ làm việc của anh bạn này.

“Ừm, xin chào? Tôi là Mingyu,” người mới đến nói một cách ngượng ngùng, và ngập ngừng nở nụ cười với cả đám.

Wonwoo tiến về phía trước, anh đã sẵn sàng để trưng lên Bộ Mặt Công Việc Nghiêm Chỉnh của mình.

“Tôi là Jeon Wonwoo, và tôi là giám đốc ở đây. Cậu là nhân viên thực tập mà CEO Kim nói đến sao?” anh đưa tay ra.

Mingyu bắt tay anh và gật đầu. “CEO Kim... Vâng, tôi cho là vậy.”

“Ở đây chúng ta có Seokmin, Seungkwan và Minh Hạo,” Wonwoo chỉ tay về phía những người còn lại, rồi chỉ vào chiếc bàn làm việc còn trống kế bên chỗ của Minh Hạo. “Đây sẽ là bàn của cậu, bên cạnh Minh Hạo, chúng tôi sẽ giúp cậu dọn dẹp và sắp xếp nó. Cậu sẽ được giới thiệu với những người khác khi họ đến đây và ừm, lát nữa đứa nào dắt cậu ấy đi một vòng công ty được không? Anh có cuộc họp lúc 10 giờ,” Wonwoo ném ánh nhìn van lơn về phía ba người kia.

“Để em làm cho,” Seungkwan nhận lời ngay tức khắc và Wonwoo thầm thở phào một hơi.

“Cảm ơn nhé, Seungkwan.”

“Gặp lại mọi người sau,” Wonwoo nói và bắt đầu đi về phía phòng làm việc của mình.

“Ừm, xin lỗi, Giám đốc Jeon?”

Wonwoo quay người lại.

“Tôi chỉ băn khoăn liệu hôm nay anh có cần tôi làm điều gì không?” Mingyu mau mắn hỏi.

Wonwoo nhìn cậu trong ba giây. “Tìm hiểu về những người làm việc ở đây cùng cách thức chúng tôi tiến hành công việc. Rồi cậu sẽ hoà nhập được thôi.”

Khi Wonwoo bước vào phòng làm việc của mình, anh loáng thoáng nghe thấy tiếng cười từ dưới vọng lên và anh rên rỉ một hồi.

Anh mở group chat trên kakaotalk ra và gửi cho đám đồng nghiệp một tin nhắn.

 **wonwooooo:** các mày khôn hồn thì đừng có mà huỷ hoại danh tiếng của anh!!!!  
**#1 Jeju:** wonwoo...danh tiếng nào cơ  
**wonwooooo:**  ít nhất mày cũng phải gọi anh là hyung chứ...tôn trọng nhau tí đi boo seungkwan  
**seokminzz:**  (anh muốn được tôn trọng thế nào đây khi username của anh như dở hơi) được thôi HYUNG, bọn em chỉ đang bảo thằng kia không cần phải sợ anh thôi

Wonwoo vốn dĩ đã biết ngày hôm nay sẽ rất dài.

 

Wonwoo không gặp Mingyu vào thứ Năm, chủ yếu là bởi anh không ở văn phòng suốt cả ngày hôm ấy. Thế là, phải đến thứ Sáu anh mới lại trông thấy cậu thực tập ma mới.

Có tiếng gõ cửa, và Wonwoo ngạc nhiên ngước lên khỏi màn hình.

“Chào buổi sáng, Giám đốc Jeon!” Mingyu (Wonwoo đã đề cập đến chuyện cậu chàng này thực sự rất cao chưa nhỉ??) vui vẻ chào anh, gửi đến anh một cái vẫy tay cùng nụ cười rạng rỡ. Wonwoo chỉ hơi giật mình trước câu trả lời trên cả hào hứng ấy, bởi sự tươi vui hứng khởi đã trở thành một phần trong lối sống của anh, kể từ khi anh bắt đầu làm việc với những người như Seokmin và Seungkwan.

Trong văn phòng chỉ có mình hai người họ, bởi Wonwoo phải đi làm sớm một tiếng đồng hồ để đọc qua một số hợp đồng, và anh không nghĩ cậu ma mới kia cũng sẽ có mặt.

“Chào buổi sáng, Mingyu,” anh đáp một cách mà hầu hết hầu hết mọi người bình thường sẽ đáp – bình tĩnh, và như thế sẽ hợp lý so với lúc 7 giờ sáng hơn _nhiều_.

“Anh đang bận sao? Tôi có thể giúp không?”

Wonwoo chớp mắt.

“Cậu cũng biết là mình không cần phải đến đây trước 8:30 mà, phải không?”

Mingyu nhún vai. “Vâng, cả anh cũng đâu cần phải đến đây trước 8:30. Anh đã ăn sáng chưa?”

“Tôi thường không ăn sáng,” Wonwoo thú nhận, và gật đầu khi nhìn chiếc tách trên bàn. “Tôi uống cà phê.”

“Anh không ăn sáng ư?” Mingyu trố mắt và đưa một tay lên ngực.

“Anh có biết rằng bữa sáng—”

“—là bữa quan trọng nhất trong ngày. Rồi, rồi, tôi có biết,” Wonwoo nói nốt câu của người kia. Điều này anh đã đọc được không biết bao nhiêu lần trên _kmasisseogyu_ và anh hiểu chứ, anh thật sự hiểu. Chỉ là, anh không có thời gian để tự làm bữa sáng, và sáng sớm ngày ra anh chẳng muốn phiền hà. Anh đánh đổi bữa sáng lấy giấc ngủ, và sự sắp xếp này anh chẳng hề bận tâm.

Mingyu nhướn mày. “Thế mà anh vẫn không ăn sáng.”

Wonwoo thật sự không hiểu tại sao anh lại đi bàn tán về thói quen ăn uống của mình với một người anh mới gặp có mười phút trong suốt cả cuộc đời này.

“Tôi không có thời gian.”

“Thôi nào, chúng ta đi ăn sáng đi. Người ta sẽ không trả lương để anh làm thêm giờ đâu,” Mingyu nói.

Wonwoo thật sự chẳng biết phải đáp lại thế nào, bởi có phải Mingyu, một _nhân viên thực tập_ , đang bảo ban cấp trên của mình phải làm gì không? Wonwoo chẳng biết phải nghĩ sao về chuyện này nữa.

“Tôi phải làm trợ lý của anh mà, đúng không? Chúng ta có thể đi ăn sáng, và anh có thể nói cho tôi biết chính xác ra thì công việc của tôi là phải làm những gì? Minh Hạo bảo trợ lý trước đây giúp anh mấy chuyện photocopy giấy tờ các thứ, nhưng chắc hẳn tôi còn phải làm những việc khác nữa chứ ha?” Mingyu vẫn cứ tuôn một tràng, mặc cho Wonwoo giữ im lặng, và nhìn anh bằng cặp mắt cún con. Wonwoo chẳng biết kiếp trước mình đã làm điều gì sai trái để giờ phải hứng chịu chuyện này.

“Tôi biết một nơi ở gần đây có bánh waffle cực ngon luôn nhé?” Mingyu toét miệng cười, như thể cậu biết chính xác điểm yếu của Wonwoo nằm ở đâu.

Wonwoo đã cầm áo khoác và ví tiền lên từ trước khi anh biết được mình đang đồng ý chuyện gì. “Chỉ bởi vì tôi cần phải chỉ bảo cậu những việc cần làm thôi đấy.”

Đổi lại, Mingyu chỉ mỉm cười.

 

Nửa tiếng sau, chiếc bánh waffle mới ra lò với dâu tây và kem đã an vị ngay trước mặt Wonwoo, và chỉ chiêm ngưỡng nó thôi cũng đã khiến Wonwoo vui vẻ phấn chấn hơn.

“Cậu không định ăn gì à?” Anh đưa mắt nhìn ly Americano trước mặt người kia, cảm thấy thoáng chút ngượng ngùng.

“Không giống như ai kia, tôi thật sự có ăn sáng,” Mingyu nhún vai. “Tôi ăn cơm với _kimchi_ và _[canh malgeunguk](http://i.imgur.com/lvwOmOG.png)_.”

Wonwoo ngạc nhiên nhìn cậu đăm đăm. “Cậu có thời gian để mua tất cả những thứ đó và đi làm sớm đến nhường này ư?”

“Tin tưởng tôi chút đi, tôi đã nấu chúng vào tối qua đấy,” Mingyu bĩu môi.

“Cậu nấu á?”

“Sao nào? Tôi không được phép à?” Wonwoo cần phải thay đổi chủ đề luôn và ngay bởi chuyện này đang nhanh chóng tiến gần đến Khu Vực Nguy Hiểm. Mingyu không được phép vừa đẹp trai lại vừa tài năng như thế.

“Không, tôi chỉ ngạc nhiên thôi,” Wonwoo nói một cách thành thật, rồi anh cầm dao dĩa lên và bắt đầu ăn bánh.

Vào giây phút cắn miếng bánh đầu tiên, anh đã ‘lạc trôi’ luôn rồi. Món bánh waffle ấy giòn ở bên ngoài, dẻo một mức vừa phải ở bên trong, và những miếng dâu tây cùng phần kem đã _vừa khéo_ gia tăng thêm vị ngọt cùng độ béo vào hương vị.

Anh ngước lên, thấy Mingyu đang bật cười và lông mày anh nhíu lại. “Gì thế?”

“Không có gì, chỉ là nhìn anh ăn đem lại cảm giác rất thoả mãn. Trông anh thật hạnh phúc.”

“Tôi thích đồ ăn,” Wonwoo nói không chút màu mè. “Đồ ăn ngon tôi sẽ còn thích hơn.”

“Vâng, tôi cũng vậy,” Mingyu gật đầu. “Dù sao thì, tôi không muốn phá hỏng tâm trạng hay gì đâu, nhưng anh có thể nói ngắn gọn cho tôi biết mình phải làm những gì không? Tôi thấy rất tội lỗi khi cứ ngồi chơi xơi nước còn mọi người đều bận rộn cả.”

“Ừ thì,” Wonwoo gõ gõ chiếc dĩa lên môi dưới. “Tôi đoán là cậu có thể giúp tôi sắp xếp lịch trình. Tôi đã yêu cầu họ lập tài khoản email cho cậu, và tôi cần cậu điền vào form lấy thông tin cá nhân. Tôi sẽ đưa nó cho cậu sau. Mọi chuyện có hơi đi ngược trình tự một chút, bởi đến tận tối thứ Ba CEO Kim mới cho tôi hay. Bình thường thủ tục của chúng tôi không phải như thế.”

“Anh có thật sự cần đến một người trợ giúp cho mình không? Ý tôi là, không phải họ tự dưng đẻ ra một vị trí cho tôi đấy chứ?” Mingyu nhăn mặt.

“Không, không, tôi từng có trợ lý, nhưng cô ấy đã nghỉ việc vì muốn tập trung lo cho gia đình, nên tôi đã tự mình thu xếp mọi việc được một thời gian. Nhưng Seokmin là người giúp tôi sắp xếp lịch trình, cậu có thể nhờ nó chỉ qua cho để biết đường mà tiếp quản,” Wonwoo trấn an Mingyu.

“À, được thôi.”

“Một khi vụ email của cậu xong xuôi, tôi đảm bảo là cậu sẽ bận rộn hơn nhiều nên đừng lo lắng quá. Cậu đã hoà hợp được với những người khác chưa?”

Gương mặt Mingyu rạng rỡ hẳn lên. “Minh Hạo ít nói hơn hội kia, nhưng tôi thật sự rất hợp với cậu ấy. Cậu ấy đã giúp đỡ tôi rất nhiều.”

Wonwoo ậm ừ đồng tình. Anh vẫn luôn có cảm tình với cậu người Trung ấy; Minh Hạo cần cù, đáng tin và cậu ta giúp anh duy trì được vài miếng chuẩn mực đạo đức cho cái văn phòng này – đều là những điều tốt đẹp cả.

“Tôi rất mừng khi nghe thấy những điều này. Thành thật mà nó bọn chúng đều rất dễ thương và đôi lúc khiến văn phòng có cảm giác như là nhà,” Wonwoo trìu mến nói.

“Anh có vẻ rất thân thiết với bọn họ,” Mingyu nhận xét.

“Đúng vậy,” Wonwoo mỉm cười. “Tất cả chúng tôi đều rất hoà hợp với nhau, và ngoài giờ hành chính chúng tôi là bạn tốt. Seungkwan thật sự không coi tôi là cấp trên, nếu cậu có để ý,” anh bật cười nói thêm, và Mingyu nhìn anh với một vẻ hoài nghi.

“Anh không phiền sao?”

Wonwoo nhìn cậu. “Sao tôi phải thế? Chúng ta đều là con người cả; tôi đâu có tốt đẹp gì hơn bọn chúng chỉ vì tôi là người giao phó công việc cho chúng làm. Chúng vẫn biết khi nào cần giữ tác phong chuyên nghiệp, chúng cũng chẳng lạm dụng tình bạn của chúng tôi để sao lãng trong công việc hay đòi hỏi điều gì.”

Mingyu tựa lưng vào ghế và khoanh hai tay lại. “Tôi thấy ấn tượng đấy.”

“Tôi hỏi cậu điều này có được không?” Wonwoo rướn người về phía trước, khuỷu tay chống xuống bàn, cằm tì lên hai mu bàn tay đan vào nhau.

“Anh hỏi đi,” Mingyu gật đầu.

“Cậu tìm thấy công việc này bằng cách nào?”

Mingyu mím môi, suy xét xem nên đáp lại thế nào. Đâu phải cậu có thể nói thẳng ra rằng _à tôi làm việc này vì ba bảo tôi làm_. Cậu ngờ rằng Wonwoo không hay biết về mối quan hệ của cậu và ‘CEO Kim’, và cậu muốn giữ mọi chuyện đi theo hướng đó. Cậu không cần đến việc bị đồng nghiệp dè chừng vì thân phận của mình.

“Tôi muốn có kinh nghiệm, và vị trí này còn trống.”

“Cậu quen biết CEO?” Wonwoo hỏi.

“Anh có thể nói là như vậy,” Mingyu toét miệng cười. “Chúng ta quay về thôi.”

 

Khi Wonwoo và Mingyu quay lại văn phòng, điện thoại của Wonwoo bắt đầu rung lên.

“Alô?”

Và Mingyu không định nghe lén đâu, nhưng khi cậu nghe được những lời đầy hốt hoảng, rằng “Bọn họ đã chuyển buổi chụp hình sang chiều nay sao?” Tôi không có mặt để giám sát được đâu; tôi còn có cuộc họp. Ông nói thế là có ý gì—”

Mingyu giật giật tay áo của Wonwoo và chỉ tay vào bản thân. Khẩu hình của cậu nói rằng _Để tôi đi cho_ , và Wonwoo ngừng lại. “Thật ra thì, trợ lý của tôi có thể đi thay không?”

Mingyu kiên nhẫn chờ cho tới khi Wonwoo kết thúc cuộc gọi và nhìn anh đầy kì vọng khi anh cúp máy.

“Cậu thật sự sẽ không phải làm gì nhiều đâu, chỉ cần giám sát buổi chụp hình và đảm bảo rằng bọn họ chụp ra những bức hình đẹp. Những bức hình ấy phải tôn trang phục lên, nên cậu có thể đưa ra ý kiến nếu muốn bọn họ chụp khác đi. Nếu có chuyện gì phát sinh, hãy gọi cho tôi. Đây, nhập số vào máy tôi đi, tôi sẽ nháy sang cho cậu.”

“Anh có ảnh của những buổi chụp trước không? Để tôi có thể nghía qua xem những bức hình sẽ phải trông như thế nào?”

“Cậu có thể hỏi Minh Hạo, nó thực hiện mọi khâu chỉnh sửa và lưu trữ, nên tôi chắc chắn rằng nó có thể giúp đỡ cậu,” Wonwoo nhoẻn miệng cười khi cả hai tiến vào văn phòng. “Minh Hạo!”

Cậu nhân viên người Trung Quốc ngước lên khỏi mặt bàn và vui vẻ chào Wonwoo. “Chào buổi sáng, hyung!”

“Mày có thể giúp Mingyu một chút được không? Chiều nay cậu ấy sẽ thay anh đi giám sát một buổi chụp hình.”

“Ồ, thế ạ? Buổi chụp hình nào vậy anh?”

“Buổi chụp hình cho cửa hàng của công ty chúng ta ấy. Jihoon-ssi là người chụp. Cậu ta đã từng thực hiện vài buổi chụp hình với chúng ta, nên mọi chuyện sẽ êm xuôi cả thôi,” Wonwoo gật đầu với Mingyu.

“À, được thôi ạ, thế để em chọn ra vài bức hình cũ cho Mingyu xem,” Minh Hạo mỉm cười.

“Cảm ơn nhé, Minh Hạo. Phiền mày hướng dẫn qua cho cậu ấy dùm anh,” Wonwoo bật ngón cái rồi hướng về phòng làm việc của mình.

 

◊◊◊

 

 **CAFÉ HEALING 616 – ĐĂNG BỞI KMASISSEOGYU lúc 11:40PM, 11/01/2016**

Chào các bạn! Tôi muốn các bạn biết rằng hiện tại tôi đã tìm được một địa điểm mới để khám phá. Tôi sẽ hơi bận rộn vào ban ngày, nên trừ phi là cuối tuần, tôi sẽ trả lời các bình luận vào ban đêm.

Tôi sẽ có mặt ở khu vực Yeoksam-dong, Gangnam-gu, nên nếu các bạn có gợi ý gì về điểm đến thì hãy cho tôi biết nhé! Tôi sẽ cố gắng tìm ra nhiều đồ ăn ngon nhất có thể :)

Và tất nhiên rồi, tôi sẽ không ngừng đề xuất địa điểm ăn uống cho các bạn, vậy nên:

Nằm giữa trái tim của Gangnam sầm uất là một quán cà phê nơi bạn có thể mua lấy chút thời gian “giúp chữa lành” (Bạn sẽ phải mua thời gian theo đúng nghĩa đen đấy, một người tối thiểu phải gọi một order và bạn có thể ở lại quán tối đa là 2 giờ đồng hồ. Nói về chiến lược marketing...) [Café Healing 616](http://i.imgur.com/i7ZT1XG.png) là một quán cà phê non trẻ mới được mở vào năm ngoái, và concept của nó vừa độc đáo lại vừa thú vị. Quán có hai concept khác nhau, với hai chủ sở hữu khác nhau; một nằm ở tầng hầm và một nằm ở ba tầng đầu tiên trên mặt đất.

Quán cà phê dưới tầng hầm có bầu không khí ấm cúng. Nó có ánh đèn mờ và không gian kín đáo với những chỗ ngồi riêng tư có vách ngăn, mô hình địa điểm cắm trại cùng đèn chùm trên trần nhà. Nếu bạn cần ngơi nghỉ giữa một ngày bận rộn, đây chính là nơi bạn có thể trốn đến mà tìm chút an yên!

Những tầng trên mặt đất thì hiện đại hơn một cách rõ rệt – với concept phóng khoáng và sự phối màu cùng sắc trắng.

Bạn nhất định phải thử “Độc Dược Chữa Lành” của quán khi ghé thăm; món tráng miệng ở đây rất đa dạng và bạn có rất nhiều sự lựa chọn về đồ uống có caffein và không caffein để thưởng thức! Nếu bạn có ghé thăm, hãy cho tôi biết suy nghĩ của bạn ở mục bình luận phía dưới nhé :)

3284 lượt xem, 44 bình luận

 

◊◊◊

 

Wonwoo chớp chớp mắt khi đọc được bài đăng đầu tiên trên blog ẩm thực yêu thích, anh ngạc nhiên khi thấy quán cà phê bản thân cùng Mingyu ghé thăm được giới thiệu trong bài đăng mới nhất của trang. Anh quyết định để lại một bình luận, bởi đây là điều anh vẫn luôn làm. “ _Tôi vừa ghé quán để ăn sáng hôm nay. Bạn nói phải, món bánh waffle trên cả tuyệt vời!_ ^^”

Chắc chỉ là trùng hợp thôi, chỉ có thể là như thế. Có lẽ Mingyu cũng đọc trang blog ấy; nó cũng khá là nổi tiếng mà. Tuy nhiên, Wonwoo thấy hài lòng, bởi chủ nhân của trang blog – dù đó là ai đi chăng nữa – sẽ có mặt ở cùng khu vực với anh, và người đó – bất kể là ai đi chăng nữa – sẽ giới thiệu ẩm thực ở khu vực anh làm việc, và điều này cũng có nghĩa là, anh sẽ không phải bận tâm chuyện tìm đồ ăn ngon ở đâu trong những dịp hiếm hoi anh có cơ hội được ăn một bữa trưa tử tế.

Quả là lợi cả đôi đường.

. 

Tầm 6:30 tối, Mingyu gửi một tin nhắn cho Wonwoo, nói rằng:

 **mingew:**  giám đốc jeon, buổi chụp hình đã kết thúc rồi, tôi quay về văn phòng nhé?  
**wonwooooo:**  Buổi chụp hình diễn ra êm thấm chứ? Không cần đâu, cậu có thể về thẳng nhà.  
**mingew:**  cảm ơn anh!! tôi cho là suôn sẻ ạ! chúng tôi phải chụp lại vài bức hình cho một chiếc váy nhưng không có vấn đề gì to tát cả. tôi đã học hỏi được nhiều điều.  
**wonwooooo:**  Thế thì tốt. Cảm ơn cậu đã đi thay tôi, và vì cậu đã làm việc chăm chỉ~  
**mingew:**  hẹn gặp lại anh vào tuần sau!! :)

Thở dài một hơi, Wonwoo đặt điện thoại xuống và nhìn trân trân vào tài liệu dài 56 trang đang mở trên màn hình. Cuộc họp ban nãy kéo dài những hai tiếng đồng hồ, và anh đã ngồi kiểm tra email suốt từ khi ấy. Thứ này mới chỉ xuất hiện trong hộp thư đến của anh có mười phút trước khi anh nhận được tin nhắn dán nhãn KHẨN: ĐỌC NGAY của Mingyu. Lúc này Wonwoo thật sự muốn được ăn gà rán và uống bia, thay vì ngồi đọc một bản hợp đồng dài lê thê rặt những điều khoản và yêu cầu.

Điện thoại của Wonwoo lại rung lên, biểu thị rằng có tin nhắn mới.

 **mingew:**  anh đừng quên ăn tối nhé!!

Wonwoo chớp chớp mắt vì ngạc nhiên, anh không ngờ được rằng cậu thực tập mới đến sở hữu cặp mắt sáng ngời kia sẽ quan tâm mình đến nhường này.

 **wonwooooo:**  Tôi chẳng biết liệu bản thân có thời gian để ăn tối không nữa, tôi đang tăng ca... chúc cậu ăn ngon miệng!

Wonwoo có một group chat với Seungkwan, Seokmin và Minh Hạo tên “seungkwan là quàng thượng”; anh không nghĩ nhắn tin suồng sã với Mingyu sẽ là vấn đề gì to tát.

 

Khi Wonwoo hoàn thành công việc của ngày hôm ấy đã là gần 10 giờ, anh tựa lưng vào ghế, ngáp dài, sự mệt mỏi chậm rãi bao trùm lên cơ thể. Thở dài một hơi, anh vươn vai và đứng dậy, nhăn mặt khi dạ dày sôi lên òng ọc. Ở nhà anh chỉ có hai quả trứng, một chút sữa và có lẽ là một củ hành tây cần được vứt đi từ tuần trước. Mọi người thấy đấy, Wonwoo cũng tự biết nấu ăn sao cho tươm tất, nhưng lý do chính dẫn đến việc cái chạn thức ăn của anh thật thảm thương đơn giản là bởi anh không có thời gian. Anh phải đi làm sớm và thường phải rời văn phòng lúc tối muộn, và hầu hết cuối tuần anh đều dành thời gian cho việc đọc giấy tờ hợp đồng hoặc nghiên cứu xem anh có thể phát triển hoặc kiếm thêm mối làm ăn cho công ty ra sao. Anh quá bận rộn để có thể lo lắng cho bản thân mình.

Bước từ tầng gác lửng xuống văn phòng chính, anh giật mình khi thấy Mingyu ngồi bên bàn làm việc, đeo tai nghe xem thứ gì đó trong điện thoại.

"Mingyu?"

Người kia ngước lên nhìn, và toét miệng cười khi trông thấy anh.

“Giám đốc Jeon!” Cậu ngồi thẳng người dậy và hào hứng vẫy tay, và Wonwoo bước về phía cậu, lòng không khỏi bối rối.

“Cậu làm gì ở đây thế?”

Mingyu nhún vai. “Tôi nghiệm ra rằng anh sẽ không ăn bữa tối, nên tôi mạn phép mang một chút tới cho anh,” cậu chỉ vào những hộp đựng thức ăn đặt trên bàn làm việc trước mặt.

“Tôi nghe nói trưa nay anh không ăn gì, và tôi _có_ bổn phận làm trợ lý của anh, nên là...” tiếng cậu nhỏ dần, và cậu nhìn anh, môi bẽn lẽn nở nụ cười.

Wonwoo chớp mắt, anh thật sự chưa thể tiếp nhận việc làm tốt bụng đầy ngẫu hứng này. “Cậu thực sự không cần phải làm thế...” anh nói lẩm nhẩm rất khẽ. Đồng nghiệp từng nhèo nhẽo với anh về chuyện ăn uống, nhưng chỉ sau vài tháng, bọn họ ngầm hiểu được rằng Wonwoo gần như đã kết hôn với công việc, nên cứ lặp đi lặp lại một câu hỏi với anh cũng chẳng có nghĩa lý gì, thế là được một thời gian thì bọn họ từ bỏ. Giờ đây, những bữa ăn duy nhất anh không được phép bỏ là những bữa tiệc sinh nhật, (“Đặc biệt là sinh nhật của bản thân ông, cái ông anh dở hơi này,” một lần nọ Seungkwan đã nói thêm và nhìn anh với ánh mắt sắc lẹm.) và những bữa trưa hoặc bữa tối xã giao vì công việc.

“Tôi chỉ đang cố gắng làm tốt công việc của mình thôi mà,” Mingyu mỉm cười. Cậu  _thật sự_ cần phải dừng chuyện đó lại ngay, trước khi Wonwoo làm điều gì ngu ngốc.

“Cậu đã ăn chưa?” Wonwoo hỏi, đặt áo khoác lên bàn làm việc của Minh Hạo.

“Tôi đã nấu đủ cho cả hai chúng ta,” Mingyu vui vẻ đáp. “Tôi cho rằng tôi cần phải chứng minh là mình không nói dối vụ nấu nướng.” Cậu nhún vai, và Wonwoo thấy ghét cái cách Mingyu tỏ ra _lý tưởng_ quá đi thôi.

Thật không công bằng chút nào.

“Tôi đâu có bảo tôi cho rằng cậu nói dối,” anh giơ tay đầu hàng và Mingyu bật cười. Điệu cười không thành tiếng, nhưng đồng thời lại ấm áp và tươi vui biết bao.

“Dù sao thì, cũng chẳng nhiều nhặn gì đâu, nhưng tôi hy vọng rằng anh sẽ thích.”

Và đó là lần thứ hai trong cùng một ngày, Wonwoo có một bữa ăn tử tế sau một thời gian dài, dài đằng đẵng.

 

◊◊◊

 

**BYEOKJE GALBI – ĐĂNG BỞI KMASISSEOGYU lúc 9:35AM, 17/01/2016**

Bình luận (37):

  1. _maknaekhonglotihon_ đã viết: wow tôi thích món thịt bò ở đây lắm!! thật vui khi thấy bạn viết bài về quán, kmasisseogyu-nim!!
  2. _naegahosh_ đã viết: NHIỆT LIỆT ĐỀ CỬ NHA QUÁN NÀY BEST LUÔN
  3. _woongaingu_ đã viết: Tôi sẽ đến trải nghiệm vào thứ Sáu sau giờ làm :) Tôi thật sự rất nóng lòng ~



 

**COFFEE CHU – ĐĂNG BỞI KMASISSEOGYU lúc 9:42PM, 02/02/2016**

Bình luận (48):

  1. _woongaingu_ đã viết: Tôi là người bình luận đầu tiên này! Wow [churro](http://i.imgur.com/zL1V0xb.png) ở quán này thật sự rất ngon, hôm nay tôi đã đến đây ăn sáng ^^



_kmasisseogyu_ đã trả lời: woongaingu-nim, tôi rất vui vì bạn đã ăn sáng ngon miệng!! :D

 

◊◊◊

 

Đã được một tháng và những gì Mingyu đang làm còn trên cả mức khá. Thật ra, Wonwoo muốn nói rằng cậu đang làm rất tốt. _Tất nhiên_ là anh không thiên vị hay gì gì; lời khen đưa ra phải thật thích đáng và trong trường hợp của Mingyu thì đúng là như thế.

Mingyu có năng lực – cực kì có năng lực. Cậu nắm rõ lịch trình của Wonwoo như lòng bàn tay, liên tục nhắc anh ăn đúng bữa đúng giờ, hoà hợp với _tất cả mọi người_ , kể cả ông chú sồn sồn trực điện thoại ở phòng in ấn. Nói một cách ngắn gọn thì, Mingyu thật tuyệt vời.

Wonwoo ngẩng lên nhìn màn hình máy tính khi nghe thấy một tiếng _ping_ báo hiệu có email mới. Là lời mời đến dự một show diễn thời trang ở Paris trong vòng ba ngày, tức dịp cuối tuần bao gồm ngày Valentine. Anh có quyền lựa chọn đưa một người đi cùng, và tâm trí anh ngay lập tức nghĩ tới Mingyu.

Cậu dẫu sao cũng có bổn phận làm trợ lý của Wonwoo. Cậu cần phải đồng hành với Wonwoo trong mọi việc anh làm, để có thể, mọi người biết đấy, _trợ giúp_ , phải không nào?

Wonwoo mất bảy phút để soạn một tin nhắn, gõ đi gõ lại và xoá ngần ấy chữ không biết bao nhiêu lần, anh cũng chẳng biết chuyện này đáng buồn hay khôi hài nhiều hơn.

 **wonwooooo:**  mingyu này, tôi biết chuyện này có hơi gấp gáp, và tôi không biết liệu cậu đã có kế hoạch gì chưa, nhưng cuối tuần này chúng ta được mời tới một show diễn thời trang ở paris. cậu có bằng lòng đi không? ở đó chúng ta có thể cập nhật nắm bắt những xu hướng thời trang mới nhất và xây dựng một vài mối quan hệ.

Anh ép bản thân đẩy điện thoại ra xa, đặt úp nó xuống mặt bàn và cố gắng tập trung vào việc đọc lại email, đề phòng trường hợp anh bỏ sót chi tiết nào quan trọng. Anh trước hết là không hề ngóng chờ âm báo quen thuộc của Kakaotalk, và anh không hề nghĩ xem Mingyu sẽ nghĩ gì. Anh không hề lo lắng đâu nha.

Jeon Wonwoo ngầu như quả bầu luôn.

Ngoại trừ việc tay anh nhanh chóng phi đến chỗ chiếc điện thoại khi nghe thấy âm báo tin nhắn thì thật đáng xấu hổ, và anh đã gõ sai mật khẩu hai lần trước khi mở khoá được cái thiết bị _ngu ngốc_ kia.

 **mingew:** ú ù paris!! tôi chưa có kế hoạch gì hết :) khi nào chúng ta khởi hành và tôi có phải chuẩn bị gì không?  
**wonwooooo:**  Sự kiện sẽ diễn ra vào tối thứ Bảy, và chúng ta có thể đi vào thứ Năm hay thứ Sáu đều được cả, tuỳ thuộc xem mua được vé hôm nào và tôi đoán là chúng ta sẽ bay về vào thứ Hai hoặc thứ Ba vì lý do tương tự. Cậu không cần phải chuẩn bị gì hết!  
**mingew:**  nghe thật tuyệt!! tôi có thể đi nếu anh cần :)

Và ừ thì, Wonwoo nghĩ, cũng không hoàn toàn là nói dối khi bảo anh cần có Mingyu ở đó. Hai cái đầu sẽ tốt hơn là một, và với sự hoạt bát tươi tắn của Mingyu, chuyện kết giao xây dựng quan hệ sẽ dễ dàng hơn nhiều.

 **wonwooooo:**  hay lắm!! tôi sẽ cho cậu biết thông tin chi tiết, và liệu cậu có thể đặt vé và khách sạn cho hai chúng ta không?  
**mingew:** vâng thưa sếp!!

Wonwoo rõ ràng là _không có_ mỉm cười khi mở tài liệu mới dài 40 trang ra đọc đâu nha.

 

Sáng sớm ngày thứ Sáu, Wonwoo vừa nóng lòng lại vừa căng thẳng đứng giữa sân bay, một tay nắm chặt tay kéo vali, tay kia cầm hộ chiếu.

Đêm qua anh đã bị suy sụp tinh thần, cả vì phải đi máy bay lẫn vì phải ở gần Mingyu suốt _mười hai tiếng_ , và nếu không trông thấy Mingyu hào hứng vẫy tay bước về phía mình, có lẽ anh đã đi tìm nhà vệ sinh gần nhất để lặp lại cơn suy sụp ấy. Thay vì làm thế, anh gượng cười và vẫy tay chào lại.

“Giám đốc Jeon! Chào buổi sáng,” Mingyu vui vẻ cất lời chào.

“Chào buổi sáng, Mingyu,” Wonwoo cố đáp lại bằng một vẻ mà anh hy vọng sẽ tương tự với hào hứng.

“Vé của anh đây,” Mingyu trao cho anh tấm vé hình chữ nhật.

“Cảm ơn, Mingyu,” Wonwoo kẹp nó vào hộ chiếu của mình và ngước lên nhìn Mingyu.

“Anh ăn sáng chưa?”

Wonwoo gật đầu. “Tôi đã ăn một lát bánh mỳ.”

Nụ cười rạng rỡ trên gương mặt Mingyu khi nghe thấy điều này hoàn toàn xứng đáng với nỗ lực anh bỏ ra để dậy sớm chỉ vì bữa sáng.

“Thấy chưa? Anh có tiến bộ rồi đấy. Lúc tôi mới gặp anh, cứ như thể anh không biết bữa sáng là cái giống gì,” Mingyu nói.

Lời bông đùa ấy khiến Wonwoo bật cười, mặc kệ câu thần chú “bình tĩnh, bình tĩnh, bình tĩnh” anh đang niệm đi niệm lại trong đầu.

“Tôi hoàn toàn có khả năng cho bản thân ăn uống, cảm ơn cậu rất nhiều,” Wonwoo cũng bông đùa đáp lại.

Hai người bắt đầu đi về phía cổng khởi hành và Wonwoo vẫn chưa nhận ra rằng anh đang cùng Mingyu – một người anh mới quen được độ một tháng – có một _chuyến đi_ ngh- _công tác_ , cho tới khi hai người lên máy bay và anh thắt dây an toàn ở ghế ngồi của mình.

Điều này chẳng giúp ích được gì cho cảm giác bồn chồn lo lắng sinh ra từ nỗi sợ đi máy bay của anh. Thông báo về những quy định nhằm đảm bảo an toàn khi bay cùng những điều cần làm trong trường hợp khẩn cấp bắt đầu được phát ra, và khi nó kết thúc, anh chọn bừa một bộ phim trong hệ thống giải trí trên chuyến bay và đeo tai nghe lên. Anh chỉnh âm lượng lớn nhất có thể, nhưng đồng thời cũng không quá gây ồn ào, và vòng tay ôm lấy bụng mình, cố gắng khiến bản thân sao nhãng khỏi nỗi lo sợ đang gia tăng trong lòng.

Nỗ lực yếu ớt này của anh cũng chỉ hữu ích như việc dùng một tờ giấy ăn làm ô dưới trời mưa nặng hạt.

Khi chuyến bay chỉ mới được một tiếng, Mingyu rốt cuộc cũng nhận ra Wonwoo đang không được thoải mái biết chừng nào.

“Giám đốc Jeon?” Mingyu đập đập lên tay anh và nhìn anh bằng một vẻ lo âu. “Trông anh xanh xao quá, có chuyện gì sao?”

Wonwoo tháo tai nghe ra và nghiến răng nói cứng, “Tôi vẫn ổn,” nhưng Mingyu nào có tin.

“Tôi nghĩ anh đang vã mồ hôi hột, và đâu phải trong này nóng nực hay gì,” cậu nhăn mặt, và nếu không phải tâm trí Wonwoo đang bị choán chỗ bởi suy nghĩ _mẹ nó chứ chúng ta đang ở trên không trung cách mặt đất hàng trăm nghìn feet_ , có lẽ anh đã thấy cậu làm thế trông thật đáng yêu. Có lẽ là vậy.

“Tôi ghét đi máy bay,” Wonwoo nói khẽ, và ôm lấy thân mình chặt hơn. Mingyu giấu đi sự ngạc nhiên của bản thân, vì cậu thì thích đi máy bay lắm. Lớn lên, cậu luôn liên hệ những chuyến bay với những kì nghỉ, và chúng là những điểm sáng trong tuổi thơ của cậu. Ba cậu luôn bận rộn với công việc, và ông đã hứa sẽ không đả động gì đến chuyện làm ăn khi đi nghỉ cùng gia đình, nghĩa là ông sẽ dành trọn thời gian cho vợ con trong những dịp ấy.

“Tôi có thể làm được gì không? Anh có mang theo thuốc điều trị rối loạn lo âu hay gì không?”

Mỗi lần đi máy bay, Wonwoo đều uống thuốc chống say, nhưng sáng nay anh quên uống vì đã ăn sáng. Anh sẽ không thừa nhận điều này với Mingyu.

“Tôi quên mất rồi.”

Mingyu rướn qua người Wonwoo để kéo cửa sổ máy bay xuống. “Đừng nhìn ra ngoài.”

Wonwoo bật cười, nhưng tiếng cười phát ra lại nghe như tiếng nấc.

Lông mày Mingyu nhíu lại và cậu đưa tay vào lục tìm thứ gì đó trong chiếc balô nãy giờ được đặt dưới gầm hàng ghế phía trước. Cậu lấy ra chiếc iPod có cắm tai nghe và đưa nó về phía Wonwoo.

“Những bản nhạc này sẽ xua đi tiếng ồn,” cậu nói trong lúc dựng phần gác tay ngăn cách chỗ ngồi của hai người lên. Khi thấy Wonwoo không đáp mà chỉ nhìn mình trân trân, cậu nhẹ nhàng đeo cho anh một bên tai nghe và chọn phát playlist những khúc nhạc luôn đưa cậu vào giấc ngủ.

“Anh cố chợp mắt đi. Tôi nghe nói vai mình làm gối êm phết đấy,” cậu cười toe. Wonwoo không nghĩ rằng chấp nhận lời đề nghị của Mingyu nghĩa là anh sẽ có những tiếp xúc về thân thể với cậu, nhưng rồi anh đã đeo nốt bên tai nghe còn lại lên và nhích người lại gần, vùi mặt mình vào cần cổ của Mingyu.

Mingyu thật sự có thể cảm nhận được Wonwoo đang run rẩy, và bàn tay cậu vô thức đưa lên vuốt nhẹ mái tóc, cố gắng trấn an dỗ dành anh. Cậu không có nhiều kinh nghiệm trong việc đối phó với nỗi lo âu hoảng sợ, nhưng cậu biết bản thân thích được vỗ về như thế nào, và dùng cách ấy để cố gắng giúp đỡ Wonwoo.

Một lát sau, Wonwoo chìm vào giấc ngủ, và Mingyu thấy an lòng, bởi điều này nghĩa là anh có thể thoát khỏi những sự giam hãm về mặt tinh thần, dù chỉ được trong đôi chốc.

Mingyu không nỡ lòng nào đánh thức Wonwoo dậy khi đồ ăn được đưa đến, bởi Wonwoo đang ngủ thật _bình yên_ , sẽ thật ác ôn khi tước đoạt giấc ngủ ấy. Cậu lờ đi cảm giác cứng đờ ở cổ mình, tự nhủ rằng sự bình yên của Wonwoo là hoàn toàn xứng đáng.

 

Khi Wonwoo tỉnh giấc, anh chớp chớp mắt một cách ngái ngủ và Mingyu thấy mình nhìn anh đăm đăm một hồi.

“Anh đói không?” cậu hỏi.

“Không,” Wonwoo ngáp dài và vặn cổ. “Tôi chẳng có cảm giác thèm ăn.”

“Nếu anh thành ra bị đau dạ dày, tôi sẽ nói rằng ‘Tôi đã bảo rồi mà’ đấy nhé,” Mingyu chòng ghẹo.

Wonwoo đảo tròn hai mắt, “Vâng _thưa má._ ”

Mingyu bật cười, và tiến lại gần để thúc tay lên vai Wonwoo. “Anh muốn cùng tôi xem phim không?”

“Trong catalogue của chuyến bay chẳng có phim nào thú vị cả.”

Mingyu toét miệng cười, lấy chiếc iPad ra khỏi balô và mở thư mục video. “Anh chọn một bộ đi, phim nào tôi cũng thích cả.”

Rốt cuộc, hai người chọn xem ‘[Thời đại thiếu nữ của tôi](http://forum.kites.vn/thread/-2015-our-times-thoi-thieu-nu-cua-toi-tong-van-hoa-vuong-dai-luc-ly-ngoc-ti-vietsub-fhd-done--463479-1-1.html)’, và Wonwoo thực sự đã _theo dõi_ bộ phim ấy. Anh một mực tự nhủ rằng điều này là bởi bộ phim Thật Sự Thú Vị chứ _không phải_ bởi anh có Mingyu cùng thít lên ở nhiều đoạn. Mắt Wonwoo rưng rưng ở một số cảnh và anh thật sự đã rơi lệ ở cuối bộ phim, Mingyu đưa mắt nhìn anh và mỉm cười.

“Tôi không biết trái tim anh lại yếu mềm đến thế.”

“Im đi,” Wonwoo càu nhàu và đưa tay gạt đi giọt nước mắt đang lăn dài.

“Tôi thấy dễ thương lắm,” Mingyu nói. “Vậy là anh thích những bộ phim kiểu này sao?”

“Ít ra thì chúng còn đáng xem hơn là mấy bộ phim bạo lực vô nghĩa với những tiếng ồn không cần thiết,” Wonwoo nhún vai.

Điều này đã tạo điều kiện cho hai người trò chuyện suốt vài tiếng đồng hồ sau đó, và họ đã dùng khoảng thời gian này để tìm hiểu về nhau; về những thú vui, sở thích, những điều mến chuộng và không ưa.

Wonwoo biết được rằng Mingyu có một cô em gái, thích bóng đá – thực ra là bất cứ môn thể thao nào có liên quan đến bóng, thích màu đỏ và _thật sự_ rất giỏi sửa chữa đồ. Anh biết được chuyện hồi còn nhỏ Mingyu vô tình làm hỏng xe đạp của cô em, và để dỗ cho cô bé nín khóc, cậu tự mình tìm cách sửa chiếc xe trong suốt sáu tiếng và đã thành công. Anh biết thêm rằng Mingyu là kiểu người sẽ luôn cố gắng nhìn vào mặt tích cực của bất cứ điều gì – con người, hoàn cảnh, _tất cả mọi điều._

Mingyu biết được rằng Wonwoo có một cậu em trai, yêu đọc sách, thích màu xanh da trời, rằng anh sẽ viết lách trong thời gian rảnh. Cậu biết được anh thích karaoke nhưng đã lâu rồi không đi hát, và anh không muốn đi cùng Seungkwan bởi _‘Seungkwan hát quá hay so với karaoke’_. Cậu biết thêm rằng nhiều lúc Wonwoo thật sự rất nhút nhát e dè, điều này do một sự việc thời thơ ấu cậu vẫn chưa hay biết gây ra, và cậu không muốn gặng hỏi _quá_ nhiều.

. 

Khi hai người đặt chân tới Paris, bụng Wonwoo đói meo. Anh không thú nhận điều này với Mingyu, bởi anh biết làm thế sẽ chỉ khiến người kia càm ràm cho đầy lỗ tai mình. Hai người check in khách sạn, họ chia sẻ với nhau một phòng suite nhỏ xinh gồm hai phòng ngủ.

Wonwoo lên _kmasisseogyu_ sau khi đã dỡ đồ một chút, để xem trên trang blog nọ có điều gì hữu ích khi ở Paris hay không. Ngạc nhiên thay, anh phát hiện thấy có một bài đăng từ ngày hôm trước, thông báo với các độc giả rằng _kmasisseogyu_ cũng sẽ có mặt ở Paris trong vài ngày, điều này, chà, quả là một sự trùng hợp hay ho.

Chưa có bài đăng mới nào, nên anh đã để lại bình luận trong bài cập nhật tình hình kia.

 

**ĐẾN PARIS – ĐĂNG BỞI KMASISSEOGYU lúc 8:37PM, 12/02/2016**

Bình luận (12)

  1. _woongaingu_ đã viết: Ôi tuyệt quá! Cuối tuần này tôi cũng có mặt ở paris!! Hy vọng bạn sẽ có một ngày Valentine tuyệt vời :)



 

Hai người dành thời gian buổi tối cho việc đi dạo quanh khu vực bên ngoài khách sạn và đã tìm ra một quán cà phê xinh xắn để dùng bữa. Trong suốt bữa ăn, Mingyu khơi gợi ra những câu chuyện vụn vặn và Wonwoo thấy mình có hứng thú với cuộc trò chuyện lặng lẽ này – một điều không giống-với-Wonwoo cho lắm. Thông thường, anh bận tới đầu tắt mặt tối, thậm chí còn chẳng có thời gian để _nghĩ_ xem mình muốn ăn gì trong bữa tối, chớ bàn tới chuyện có thời gian để tán gẫu về mấy chuyện vẩn vơ.

Điều này _thật tuyệt vời._

 

◊◊◊

 

Lần đầu tiên trong đời, Wonwoo thực sự thấy _vui_ khi tham dự một show diễn thời trang. Mọi người thấy đấy, khi đến những sự kiện kiểu này, anh sẽ tập trung vào thời trang và những người xung quanh mình. Nghĩa là, anh thường sẽ tìm kiếm nguồn cảm hứng hoặc kết giao thêm mối quan hệ và nói chuyện về công việc. Về bản chất thì chuyện này không hẳn là nhàm chán; chỉ là mọi việc đều diễn ra theo đúng quy chuẩn và chuyên nghiệp.

Anh chưa từng có một Kim Mingyu ở bên, thì thầm vào tai anh những điều “Anh có thể tưởng tượng ra cảnh _Seungkwan_ mặc món đồ đó không?” hay “Minh Hạo sẽ phát rồ lên nếu nó biết người ta để chất liệu ấy kết hợp với _thứ kia_.” Điều này khiến Wonwoo cười khúc khích dăm ba lần, nụ cười bị anh dùng một tay che miệng giấu đi.

Mingyu biết được rằng Wonwoo có thể giao tiếp bằng tiếng Anh, đủ để giúp hai người hiểu được một số lời bình luận trong show diễn. Thế là cậu đã để Wonwoo dịch hộ tất cả những gì cậu biết, và chỉ bật cười một _chút_ trước accent của anh.

Có một khoảnh khắc nọ khi mọi ánh sáng đều mờ đi và chỉ có một đèn rọi được bật, và khi Wonwoo nhìn Mingyu, ánh đèn ấy tôn lên những đường nét trên gương mặt cậu – chiếc mũi cao cùng xương hàm góc cạnh và mọi thứ khác.

 _Ha, cậu ấy thực sự có thể làm một người mẫu_ , Wonwoo bất giác nghĩ. Anh bàng hoàng khi thấy Mingyu khẽ cười và gật đầu.

“Tôi từng được nghe điều này.”

Wonwoo muốn _chết_ quách đi.

“Tôi đã nói ra thành tiếng à?” Mặt anh như đang bị lửa thiêu, và anh thấy biết ơn khi có lẽ tối thế này Mingyu sẽ chẳng thể trông thấy.

“Không sao, tôi cho rằng anh cũng có thể làm một người mẫu, nếu anh có bao giờ muốn thử,” Mingyu ôn nhu đáp lại, và Wonwoo dường như có thể _nghe_ được nụ cười ẩn trong lời nói ấy.

 _Tại sao_ anh lại cho rằng đưa Mingyu đi cùng là một ý hay?

 

“Thành thật mà nói thì, tôi không nghĩ là thị trường Hàn Quốc sẽ chuộng mẫu thiết kế này đâu,” Mingyu chỉ vào chiếc áo màu tím choé trong cuốn catalogue được phát trước show diễn. Chiếc áo có thiết kế ren với những chấm bi quá chói lọi và, theo quan điểm của Wonwoo thì, là một mớ hỗn độn. Anh ậm ừ tán đồng. Hai người đang đứng gần khu vực tiệc chiêu đãi hậu show diễn, nơi những chuyên gia và biểu tượng thời trang đang hoà vào nhau, cầm trên tay những ly sâm-panh và chuyện trò rôm rả.

“Jeon Wonwoo, thật vui khi gặp lại em,” một giọng nói dịu dàng cất lời chào bằng tiếng Hàn, và hai người ngước lên từ cuốn catalogue để mở Wonwoo cầm trên tay.

“Hyung!” Anh nồng nhiệt đáp lại và hai người ôm lấy nhau, khiến Mingyu cảm thấy có phần lạc lõng.

“Mình thấy lần này em có đưa người đi theo,” người kia nói với một nụ cười rạng rỡ và gật đầu chào Mingyu.

“Vâng, cậu ấy là trợ lý mới của em, Kim Mingyu,” Wonwoo chỉ về phía cậu.

“Yoon Jeonghan,” Jeonghan chìa một tay về phía Mingyu và cậu nắm lấy.

“Kim Mingyu, rất vui được gặp anh.”

“Chúng tôi đã gặp nhau ở một show diễn thời trang như thế này một vài năm về trước, nhưng chuyện xảy ra ở New York cơ. Chúng tôi từng làm việc cùng nhau,” Wonwoo mỉm cười giải thích.

“Anh không đi cùng phiên dịch nữa sao?” Wonwoo quay sang hỏi Jeonghan.

“Không, anh ấy đang ở đây, hoà lẫn vào những người khác, mình đã bảo với anh ấy là mình sẽ đi tìm em.”

Wonwoo gật đầu. “Chúng ta nên đi ăn tối hoặc làm gì đó, đã lâu lắm rồi mới lại gặp nhau.”

“Em vẫn chưa đổi số đúng không? Mình sẽ nhắn tin cho em; có thể chúng ta sẽ hẹn nhau dùng bữa vào tối nay? Sáng mai mình đáp chuyến bay đi London mất rồi.”

“Vâng em vẫn dùng số cũ, nghe thật tuyệt ạ! Vậy thì bọn em sẽ chờ tin nhắn của anh,” Wonwoo hào hứng nói.

Jeonghan mỉm cười và nghiêng đầu chào tạm biệt, nhưng khi lướt qua Wonwoo, y tiến lại gần để thì thầm vào tai anh. “Lần này em thực sự có vẻ rất thích thú khi xem show diễn, chuyện có liên quan đến cậu Mingyu kia phải không?”

Wonwoo giật mình và Jeonghan chỉ bật cười, y vỗ vỗ vai Wonwoo rồi đi mất.

Mingyu nhìn anh bằng một vẻ hoài nghi và Wonwoo đã chối bay chối biến. “Anh Jeonghan trêu chọc tôi ấy mà, không có gì đâu.”

Mingyu không tin lắm, bởi cậu trông thấy hai má Wonwoo hơi đỏ lên và cậu cố gắng không suy nghĩ quá nhiều xem Jeonghan đã nói gì.

“Nếu anh nói vậy thì,” Mingyu nhìn về bàn đồ ăn nhẹ nằm ở đầu kia của căn phòng và mỉm cười nhô cao hai gò má. “Chúng ta đi xem ban tổ chức còn thết đãi những gì nhé?”

Wonwoo chẳng thể từ chối Mingyu – anh chẳng _biết_ phải làm thế bằng cách nào, nên anh mặc cho bản thân bị cậu kéo theo, cất tiếng chào khe khẽ với những người nhận ra mình trên đường đi.

“Ôi trời đất ơi họ có bánh tart hoa quả này, đó dường như là... một trong những món tôi thích nhất,” hai mắt Mingyu sáng lên khi cậu trông thấy những miếng bánh nhỏ xinh được xếp ngay hàng thẳng lối, với topping là những miếng dâu tây, kiwi và có lẽ là cả xoài nữa.

“Thật tuyệt diệu,” Mingyu nhắm mắt lại và thưởng thức miếng bánh dâu tây cậu vừa bỏ vào miệng. Wonwoo không thể không bật cười, bởi Mingyu trông thật _đáng yêu._

 

Một quý cô mặc jumpsuit đỏ trễ cổ ghé lại chỗ hai người và tóm lấy cánh tay Wonwoo. Họ trò chuyện với nhau bằng tiếng Anh trong đôi chốc, cô ả kia cười vang và mỉm cười quá nhiều, trong khi nụ cười đáp lại trên gương mặt Wonwoo lại là nụ cười xã giao và thiếu thoải mái nhất mà Mingyu từng chứng kiến. Thế nên, cậu đã tiến lại gần Wonwoo hơn một chút và nôn nóng chờ cô ả rời đi.

“Ai vậy?”

“Jean gì đó, tôi không nghe được họ của cổ,” Wonwoo nhún vai.

“Cổ muốn gì?”

 _Cổ bảo trông cậu dễ thương và muốn xin số của cậu nhưng tôi đã bảo cậu có bồ rồi_ , nhưng một lời nói dối vô hại sẽ chẳng làm tổn thương đến ai, phải không nào?

“Cổ thích trang phục của chúng ta và hỏi xem chúng ta may ở dâu. Tôi bảo với cổ đây là đồ của công ty,” Wonwoo nói dối một cách dễ dàng.

“Ah, cổ thật tử tế quá, lẽ ra anh nên để tôi nói lời cảm ơn, ít nhất thì tôi cũng biết nói tiếng Anh câu ấy,” Mingyu phàn nàn, và Wonwoo đã phải cố gắng hết sức để không để lộ ra rằng mình đang nói dối.

Hai người không ở lại nơi đó quá lâu và rồi thong thả tản bộ về khách sạn. Mingyu đã, xét cho cùng thì, chọn khách sạn này bởi nó nằm gần địa điểm tổ chức sự kiện kia.

 

 **cheonsahan:** ăn tối ở [cinq mars](http://i.imgur.com/SyWFrcR.png) lúc 8 giờ nhé? mình nghe nói đồ ăn ở đó khá ngon!! là josh giới thiệu cho mình đấy  
**wonwooooo:**  Em không thể tin được là anh vẫn chưa đổi id, hyung ạ. Và được thôi ạ chuyện ấy nghe thật tuyệt!  
**cheonsahan:**  im đi mình có hai điện thoại và đây là máy riêng tư  
**wonwooooo:**  Thần Thật Vinh Hạnh khi được Hoàng Thượng Ban cho Đặc Ân này  
**cheonsahan:** nghe kinh quá đi và không hài hước tẹo nào hết. hẹn gặp em và bạn zai sau nhé :)  
**wonwooooo:** KHÔNG PHẢI BẠN ZAI MÀ

 

Bọn họ đã có một bữa tối tuyệt vời – Wonwoo đã thưởng thức thịt bò hầm còn Mingyu thử món thịt bò thăn, và hai người đã cùng ăn tráng miệng món bánh xu kem. Mingyu được giới thiệu với Joshua, phiên dịch của Jeonghan. Y là người Hàn Quốc nhưng sinh ra ở Los Angeles, và y đã gặp Jeonghan khi tham gia chương trình thực tập ở công ty Jeonghan đang làm việc. Hai người tạo nên một cặp bài trùng, và dần dà đã trở thành bạn tốt của nhau.

Wonwoo thật tâm rất thích nói chuyện với Jeonghan. Dù còn ít tuổi, y đã có vốn hiểu biết sâu rộng về ngành thời trang, và y đối xử với Wonwoo như với một học trò của mình. Có thể Wonwoo hiện đang là giám đốc của Kim Designs, nhưng anh biết rằng Jeonghan có nhiều kinh nghiệm và nhiều mối quan hệ trong ngành hơn những gì anh có thể mơ tới.

 

“Anh có vẻ rất thân với Jeonghan-ssi,” Mingyu nhận xét khi hai người đang trên đường trở về khách sạn, cả hai đều mệt mỏi rã rời sau những hoạt động của ngày hôm ấy. Wonwoo gật đầu.

“Tôi dành rất nhiều sự kính trọng cho anh ấy, bởi anh ấy đã tự mình đạt được vị thế của ngày hôm nay.”

“Thế thì, bản thân anh cũng có được chỗ đứng hiện tại không cần đến một sự giúp đỡ cất nhắc nào, phải nói là tôi khá ấn tượng đấy,” Mingyu đáp.

“Có lẽ vậy,” Wonwoo nhún vai.

“Đừng nghi ngờ chính mình,” Mingyu nhẹ nhàng thúc anh một cái, môi nở nụ cười khích lệ động viên anh.

Có lẽ Wonwoo đã ước được ghi lại nụ cười của Mingyu trong một bức hình.

 

◊◊◊

 

Lần đầu tiên trong đời, Wonwoo thật sự cảm nhận được rằng, anh đang trải qua một ngày Valentine đúng nghĩa của một kẻ đang yêu.

Hai người đã dành ra buổi sáng ngày Chủ Nhật để thăm Louvre; một bảo tàng anh chỉ từng mơ tưởng được ghé đến. Anh không nhất thiết phải hiểu hết mọi tác phẩm nghệ thuật được trưng bày, nhưng Mingyu đã khiến chuyến đi thú vị hơn nhiều so với nếu anh chỉ đi có một thân một mình.

Hai người quyết định sẽ ăn trưa muộn, bởi mấy nhà hàng đầu tiên họ bước vào đều chật cứng, có lẽ là do những buổi hẹn hò trong ngày Valentine. Họ đi thăm vườn Luxembourg và dành ra hai tiếng đồng hồ để ngắm nhìn hoa lá cỏ cây. Mingyu khơi mào trò đuổi bắt giữa một bãi cỏ rộng lớn và suốt hai mươi phút hai người nọ cứ thế đuổi theo nhau.

Wonwoo rời khỏi khu vườn với hơn 300 bức ảnh mới trong cuộn camera, về thiên nhiên và về Kim Mingyu. Chẳng phải điều gì to tát cả.

 

Rốt cuộc, bữa trưa siêu muộn của hai người lại là bánh sandwich mua từ xe đẩy, bởi cả hai đều đã mệt nhoài và quá biếng lười để đi tìm một nhà hàng tử tế.

“Tối nay chúng ta sẽ có một bữa ăn thật tuyệt, tôi tìm được địa điểm rồi,” Mingyu bâng quơ, khi hai người ngồi kế-bên-nhau và ngốn nốt đồ ăn.

Wonwoo nhướn mày. “Cậu tìm được địa điểm rồi ư?”

“Mhmm, đồ ăn sẽ rất ngon, tôi thề,” Mingyu toét miệng cười, để lộ hàm răng trắng.

Wonwoo lờ đi cảm giác ấm áp đang bung nở trong lòng.

“Tôi cứ tưởng mọi nơi đều đã được đặt trước kín chỗ cả rồi,” anh nói, mắt nhìn vào chiếc sandwich thay vì nhìn Mingyu.

“Tôi có cách của mình,” Mingyu đáp, và dường như Wonwoo có thể _nghe_ thấy cậu mỉm cười.

 

Sau bữa ăn đơn giản nọ, hai người tiếp tục dạo quanh, chụp những bức hình dở hơi đúng kiểu dân du lịch và tỏ ra hào hứng thái quá trước những cửa hàng dồ lưu niệm mình bắt gặp.

Hai người tình cờ trông thấy một cửa hàng sô-cô-la nho nhỏ với một vài người khách bên trong. Wonwoo cho rằng bọn họ là những tay bạn trai trước đó đã quên mua quà tặng. Anh đang định bước ngang qua thì bị Mingyu nắm lấy cánh tay và nhìn anh đầy hào hứng.

“Chúng ta hoàn toàn nên mua sô-cô-la.”

Wonwoo chỉ nhướn mày không đáp.

“Thôi nào, ngày Valentine mà, mua sô-cô-la là điều bắt buộc đấy,” Mingyu hơi mè nheo. Wonwoo không biết phải từ chối cậu thế nào, nên hai người rốt cuộc đã bước vào cửa hàng nọ. Không biết bao nhiêu là hộp sô-cô-la được xếp trên giá, và Wonwoo nhận thấy hai sắc đỏ-hồng cùng hình trái tim đang chiếm chủ đạo trong cửa hàng này.

Hai người rời khỏi cửa hàng với hai hộp sô-cô-la nhiều vị và _đắt tiền_ , và khi ấy đã là gần 5 rưỡi. Họ bước tới điểm bắt taxi gần nhất chờ xe, để khi về khách sạn còn có thời gian mà chuẩn bị đi ăn tối. Mingyu mở một hộp sô-cô-la lúc hai người đứng xếp hàng, bỏ một viên vào miệng mình trước khi lấy ra một viên khác và đưa lên miệng Wonwoo.

“Nói ah đi nào,” cậu nói, toét miệng cười.

Wonwoo chỉ đảo tròn hai mắt rồi nhận lấy viên sô-cô-la, anh ngạc nhiên một cách hài lòng khi cắn nó và nếm được hương vị của sốt caramel chảy ra.

“Tôi đã bảo chúng ta phải mua sô-cô-la mà,” Mingyu hoan hỉ nói.

 

Mingyu bảo Wonwoo hãy mặc đẹp khi đi ăn tối, nên anh bận lên người một chiếc áo sơ mi trắng cùng quần tây đen và bỏ ra chút nỗ lực để tạo kiểu cho mái tóc của mình. Mingyu chắc hẳn đã rất cố gắng để đặt được bàn trong ngày Valentine, điều tối thiểu anh có thể làm là ăn vận tinh tươm, phải không nào?

Mingyu bước ra khỏi phòng ngủ của mình, trên người mặc áo sơ mi trắng cùng quần kẻ carô màu xám, và Wonwoo cố tỏ ra rằng mình không hề cảm thấy mất phong độ.

Nghiêm túc đấy, thật _không công bằng_ khi Mingyu vốn dĩ đã điển trai mà chẳng cần bỏ ra chút nỗ lực nào. Để rồi khi cậu _có_ nỗ lực, điều ấy chỉ khiến Wonwoo cảm thấy không tương xứng đến khó tin.

“Anh sẵn sàng đi ăn tối chưa?” Mingyu hỏi, miệng cười tươi rói và Wonwoo chỉ gật đầu, vì đó là toàn bộ những gì anh có thể tin tưởng để bản thân làm mà không tự khiến mình bẽ mặt.

 

Hai người sẽ dùng bữa tối ở [Epicure](http://i.imgur.com/ig2rl9T.png) và Wonwoo đã há hốc miệng theo đúng nghĩa đen khi đặt chân đến nơi ấy.

“Cậu đặt được bàn ở _đây_ ư?”

“Thấy tôi ngầu không nào?” Mingyu dương dương tự đắc, tận hưởng phản ứng của Wonwoo.

“ _Bằng cách nào_?” Wonwoo lắp bắp, chiêm ngưỡng lối vào của nhà hàng.

“Tôi có cách của mình,” Mingyu bật cười và kéo tay Wonwoo. “Vào thôi, chúng ta không thể để bàn của mình rơi vào tay người khác, phải không nào?”

Wonwoo đáp ừ một tiếng, rồi hai người bước vào và đi tìm bàn của mình.

 

Wonwoo đã sắm sửa để đi ăn một bữa tối thịnh soạn ở một nhà hàng sang trọng, nhưng anh không chuẩn bị tinh thần để đón nhận bầu không khí ngập tràn ánh nến, hay tiếng nhạc lãng mạn du dương làm nền, hay cái cách mà Mingyu dường như không bị toàn bộ tình huống bữa tối này ảnh hưởng.

Anh để Mingyu chọn món, bởi anh tin tưởng khẩu vị của đối phương.

Hai người khai vị bằng món [macaroni nhồi nấm đen](http://i.imgur.com/Ize8xoc.png) và gan ngỗng, thịt bê là điểm nhấn trong phần món chính và tráng miệng với kem tuyết sô-cô-la rưới sốt sả chanh.

Có điều, đồ ăn còn hơn cả ngon miệng và được ở bên nhau cảm giác còn hơn cả hạnh phúc. Kì thực, chuyện này thật _quá đỗi_ hoàn hảo.

 

Chỉ đến khi hai người đang trên đường trở về khách sạn, Wonwoo mới trở nên lặng lẽ hơn, bởi đó là lúc anh quay về với hiện thực. Khi hai người trở lại Seoul, sẽ không còn những buổi hẹn đi ăn tối hay khám phá bảo tàng, không còn những lần đuổi bắt nhau giữa khu vườn hay ghé thăm cửa hàng sô-cô-la nữa. Mọi chuyện sẽ quay về với việc đọc những bản đề nghị và tham dự các cuộc họp, quay về với trách nhiệm công việc, với Wonwoo và Mingyu là đồng nghiệp của nhau chứ chẳng là gì khác.

Đây chính là điều tác động đến anh mạnh mẽ nhất.

Mingyu không phải là _bạn trai_ của anh. Mingyu đồng ý cùng anh tham gia chuyến đi này để có thêm kinh nghiệm trong công việc, và bởi cậu là trợ lý của anh. Mingyu đối xử tử tế với anh chỉ bởi Mingyu vốn dĩ _là_ như thế – đó cũng là lý do khiến mọi người ở công ty đều quý mến anh bạn mới đến này.

Wonwoo có phần căm ghét bản thân vì đã quên điều ấy.

“Tôi hy vọng anh hài lòng với bữa tối,” Mingyu nói, giọng điệu không rõ ràng, khi hai người về đến phòng suite và Wonwoo đang định bước vào phòng ngủ của mình.

“Tôi thật sự rất thích, cảm ơn cậu đã đặt được bàn cho chúng ta,” Wonwoo nói một cách chân thành, nhưng chẳng dám nhìn lâu vào mắt Mingyu.

Trán Mingyu nhăn lại và Wonwoo lặng thinh.

“Anh thấy trong người không khoẻ à?”

“Có lẽ tôi chỉ đang lo lắng về chuyến bay ngày mai,” Wonwoo nói dối một cách êm ru, và lần đầu tiên trong đời, anh thật sự thấy biết ơn vì mình mắc chứng sợ bay.

“Ồ,” giọng Mingyu nghe như vừa trút bỏ được gánh nặng. “Thật ra, tôi quên không nói với anh. Tôi đã làm thủ tục check in từ trước, và người ta đã nâng hạng ghế ngồi cho chúng ta lên khoang thương gia, nên có lẽ anh sẽ được thoải mái hơn một chút,” nói hết câu, cậu hơi mỉm cười.

“Cảm ơn cậu, chúc ngủ ngon,” Wonwoo ép mình cong môi lên rồi nhanh chóng bước vào phòng, đóng chặt cánh cửa sau lưng lại.

Đêm ấy, cả hai người chẳng ngủ được là bao.

 

◊◊◊

 

Lần này Wonwoo đã nhớ uống thuốc, nên anh đã chìm vào giấc ngủ từ khi máy bay còn chưa cất cánh. Mingyu cho rằng tâm tình của anh thay đổi đơn giản là do nỗi sợ nọ, nên cậu quyết định sẽ không để bản thân lo lắng quá nhiều, bởi cậu thà tin rằng Wonwoo đột nhiên có thái độ lạnh nhạt giữ kẽ là vì điều đó chứ không phải điều gì khác.

Cậu chỉnh lại tấm chăn Wonwoo đang đắp hết lần này đến lần khác, mỗi khi nó rơi xuống, bởi cậu biết Wonwoo dễ bị nhiễm lạnh.

 

Wonwoo tỉnh dậy khi chuyến bay đã qua được khoảng hai phần ba, bên ngoài tối om bởi khi ấy đang là buổi đêm ở Paris, ánh đèn trong khoang máy bay chỉ lờ mờ. Mingyu đang xem một bộ phim trên iPad của mình, cậu quay sang khi thấy Wonwoo duỗi người, tạm dừng bộ phim và tháo tai nghe ra.

“Anh ổn chứ?” Mingyu thì thầm, nhướn mình lại gần anh.

Wonwoo lắc đầu. Bằng một cách nào đó, với ánh sáng lờ mờ, nỗi sợ bị giam giữ của anh còn lớn hơn. Hai người có chỗ ngồi rộng rãi hơn so với chuyến bay đến Paris, bởi họ đang ngồi ở hạng thương gia, nhưng điều này chẳng giúp ích gì mấy cho chứng rối loạn lo âu của anh.

“Đây,” Mingyu vươn tay sang đeo một bên tai nghe cho Wonwoo và nhích lại gần anh hơn một chút. “Chúng ta có thể cùng nhau xem cái này.”

Họ đã làm như thế, và Wonwoo cố gắng tập trung vào bộ phim hài kịch nọ, nhưng anh lại thấy lòng mình nhẹ nhõm hơn trước hơi ấm của Mingyu ở gần kề, trước cái cách Mingyu cười lên khe khẽ, lồng ngực nhấp nhô.

Wonwoo quyết định chuyển sang tập trung vào điều ấy và nghiêng mình lại gần, khiến cánh tay hai người chạm vào nhau. Mingyu chẳng nói gì, và hai người đã xem nốt bộ phim trong tư thế ấy, tay chạm vào tay.

Trong khoảng thời gian còn lại của chuyến bay về nước, Wonwoo không bị nỗi hoảng sợ làm cho suy sụp tinh thần nữa.

 

Lúc hai người đáp xuống Seoul đã là gần giữa trưa, và một lúc sau họ mới hoàn tất thủ tục nhập cảnh.

“Anh có muốn đi ăn trưa không?” Mingyu hỏi khi hai người kéo hành lý bước ra khỏi ga đến.

“Có lẽ tôi xin kiếu, tôi mệt lắm rồi, tôi sẽ về nhà nghỉ ngơi,” Wonwoo nguỵ biện. Anh thấy biết ơn khi có thể dùng chứng sợ bay của mình làm cái cớ để về nhà càng sớm càng tốt.

“Ồ,” Mingyu chỉ đáp có vậy, và giọng cậu nghe có phần thất vọng. “Vâng, anh nên nghỉ ngơi đi. Hẹn gặp anh ở công ty ngày mai?”

“Ừ, đừng đi muộn đấy,” Wonwoo cố bông đùa, chưa gì anh đã thấy tội lỗi vì đã làm Mingyu cụt hứng.

“Tôi sẽ không bao giờ,” Mingyu mỉm cười với anh, rồi hai người tạm biệt nhau, bắt taxi về nhà riêng của mình.

 

◊◊◊

 

 **#1 Jeju:** chuyến đi của ông anh với mingyu-hyung thế nào??  
**seokminzz:**  ngày mai hai người sẽ đi làm phải không  
**#1 Jeju:** hai người có mua quà cho bọn này không tôi nôn quá nè  
**m8nghao:** em nghe gyu bảo hai người đã có khoảng thời gian vui vẻ!! THỒN ẢNH ĐI ANH ƠI

 

◊◊◊

 

Ngày thứ Tư, Wonwoo đến công ty với nỗi lo sợ và anh chuẩn bị tinh thần đón nhận những điều sẽ ập đến. Ở gần mấy đứa kiểu như Seungkwan và Seokmin, con người ta sẽ cần phải chuẩn bị cho bất cứ loại hình mai phục hay tấn công nào.

Nên có đề tài nghiên cứu khoa học về chuyện này mới phải.

 

Giây phút anh bước vào văn phòng sau khi quét dấu vân tay xác nhận, một tên tóc đỏ choe đỏ choét hết-sức-tăng-động đã ra chào anh.

“Mày duộm tóc à?” Wonwoo ngạc nhiên hỏi.

“Vâng, ngon zai không anh?” Seungkwan đáp và nghiêng đầu qua một bên để khoe ra màu tóc đỏ cherry của mình.

Wonwoo khịt mũi, nhưng phải công nhận ông nhõi kia trông cũng ổn phết.

“Mày đang cố gây ấn tượng với ai thế?”

“Ờm hyung, thằng này muốn đẹp zai vì _chính mình_ , nếu tôi hằng ngày nhìn vào gương và trông thấy cùng một hình ảnh phản chiếu thì nó cần phải _thật hấp dẫn_.”

Điều này khiến Wonwoo cười vang, nhưng thật ra thì anh chẳng hề ngạc nhiên. Dẫu sao _thì_ anh cũng đang nói chuyện với Seungkwan kia mà.

“Hợp lý phết,” Wonwoo thừa nhận, gật đầu.

Seungkwan nhìn anh bằng một vẻ ranh mãnh và tiến lại gần. “ _Phun ra đê_.”

“Cái gì?”

“Tuần trăng mật của ông với Mingyu thế nào?”

“Tuần-gì cơ?” Wonwoo lắp bắp.

Seungkwan cười toe cười toét. “Hai ông đã ở _Paris_ vào _ngày Valentine_ , điều đó kiểu như là, tư liệu về tuần trăng mật ấy, hyung ạ. Chắc hẳn hai ông đã làm _gì đó_.”

Wonwoo nghĩ về chuyến đi tới Louvre và vườn Luxembourg, về lúc đi vào cửa hàng sô-cô-la và về bữa tối ở Epicure. Anh nhún vai.

“Mọi chuyện rất tốt đẹp, bọn anh đi dạo quanh và cùng ăn tối,” Wonwoo nhún vai một cái.

Wonwoo nghe thấy tiếng những cánh cửa trượt của văn phòng mở ra và anh quay lại nhìn, để rồi trông thấy Mingyu đang đứng ở lối vào.

“Mingyu!” Seungkwan gạt Wonwoo qua một bên và đi về phía cậu. “Paris thế nào ông? Wonwoo ích kỉ vãi, chẳng chịu kể cho bọn tôi chuyện gì đã xảy ra cả.”

“Thế sao?” Mingyu bước vào, cậu nhìn Wonwoo bằng một biểu cảm anh chẳng thể cắt nghĩa.

Wonwoo cố tươi cười một chút. “Chào buổi sáng.”

“Chào buổi sáng,” Mingyu đáp. Cậu giơ túi bánh ngọt lên. “Tôi mua ít bánh cho mọi người nè.”

“Bảo sao tôi quý ông anh nhất xóm,” Seungkwan vui sướng nói và chộp lấy túi đồ ăn.

Trước khi buông tay khỏi chiếc túi, Mingyu lấy ra một chiếc bánh sừng bò và ném nó về phía Wonwoo. “Tôi cá là anh vẫn chưa ăn sáng, Giám đốc Jeon.”

“Cảm ơn cậu,” Wonwoo bắt lấy chiếc bánh và đi lên phòng làm việc của mình. Giây phút anh bước chân vào phòng, anh đóng rèm tự động xuống và khó nhọc tựa mình vào cánh cửa.

Wonwoo chẳng biết liệu có phải với Mingyu những gì xảy ra ở Paris chỉ là một kì nghỉ, bởi với anh, chuyện ấy còn nhiều hơn thế.

 

Đầu giờ chiều, có ai đó gõ cửa phòng làm việc của Wonwoo và chẳng mảy may suy nghĩ gì nhiều, anh đáp “Vào đi.”

“Chào anh,” một giọng nói quá đỗi quen thuộc cất lên, và Wonwoo ngỡ ngàng ngước nhìn người nọ.

“Chào cậu.”

Wonwoo đang co rúm lại trong lòng, bởi mọi chuyện lúc này gượng gạo kinh khủng khiếp.

“Ừm, tôi chỉ cần anh kí cái này thôi,” Mingyu do dự nói, bàn tay chìa ra một tài liệu.

“Được thôi, cậu vào đi.”

Mingyu bước về phía bàn làm việc của Wonwoo và trao tài liệu cho anh, chỉ tay vào một dòng có đánh chấm. Cậu bình tĩnh chờ Wonwoo lướt qua văn bản nọ một lượt rồi lấy lại nó khi anh đã đọc và kí xong.

Cậu không rời đi ngay, điều này khiến Wonwoo ngạc nhiên ngước lên nhìn. “Cậu còn cần gì à?”

“Anh vẫn chưa ăn trưa, phải không?”

Wonwoo chậm rãi lắc đầu, chẳng biết chuyện này sẽ đi đến đâu.

“Tôi đã nghĩ là như thế,” Mingyu toét miệng cười. “Vừa nãy tôi có mua cho anh một chiếc sandwich, lúc cả đám đi ăn trưa. Anh biết đấy, anh thật sự không nên bỏ bữa.”

Cậu đặt chiếc sandwich lên bàn làm việc của Wonwoo, và Wonwoo đã chẳng hề nhận thấy cậu có mang theo nó khi bước vào.

“Tôi nghĩ có người nào đó từng nói với mình điều này,” Wonwoo cầm chiếc bánh lên, mỉm cười. “Cảm ơn cậu.”

“Không có gì, thưa thủ trưởng,” Mingyu đưa tay lên chào và quay người rời đi. Nhưng được nửa đường thì cậu dừng bước và quay lại đối mặt với Wonwoo.

“Nhân tiện thì... anh thật sự có ý đó sao? Buổi sáng hôm nay ấy?”

“Ý gì cơ?”

“Rằng tất cả những gì chúng ta làm ở Paris là dạo quanh và ăn một bữa tối thịnh soạn?” Ánh mắt Mingyu nhìn anh khiến da gà nổi dọc hai cánh tay.

_Tất nhiên là không rồi._

Nhưng anh sẽ không thú nhận với Mingyu rằng Paris đã có ý nghĩa với anh đến nhường nào.

Rằng nó vẫn còn ý nghĩa với anh ra sao.

“Tôi không muốn tường thuật toàn bộ chuyến đi cho Seungkwan, nó sẽ bắt tôi nói ra rả cả buổi mất.”

Đấy. Nghe không tệ lắm, đúng không?

“Ah... Có lẽ anh nói phải...” Giọng Mingyu nhỏ dần, những ngón tay cậu gõ gõ lên tập tài liệu. “Tôi đoán là, tôi sẽ gặp lại anh sau.” Cậu quay người rời đi, và khi cánh cửa sau lưng cậu đóng lại, Wonwoo thở hắt ra đầy nặng nhọc và tựa lưng vào ghế.

Mắt nhìn chiếc bánh sandwich trân trân, anh thở dài và cố lờ đi cái cách trái tim mình đang đập nhanh quá là nhanh. Tất cả chỉ bởi một cái bánh sandwich.

“Tém tém lại đi, Jeon Wonwoo,” anh lầm bầm rất khẽ, tay gỡ bỏ phần vỏ bọc của chiếc sandwich kia.

 

◊◊◊

 

Lúc ấy là hai giờ ba mươi tám phút chiều, và ngày hôm ấy là thứ Hai, điều này đồng nghĩa với ai ai cũng mang tâm trạng bực dọc, bởi Ngày Thứ Hai được cả thế giới này công nhận là Ngày Tồi Tệ Nhất. Sự thật rằng bọn họ đang bị chậm tiến độ cũng chẳng giúp ích được gì.

“Wonwoo, ông cũng biết chúng ta là bạn bè và tôi quý ông, đúng không?” Jihoon bước đến trước mặt Wonwoo, một tay chống nạnh, tay kia cầm máy ảnh, câu hỏi của y nhuốm màu bực dọc.

Wonwoo gật đầu, chưa gì lòng dạ anh đã co rúm cả lại.

“Nhưng tôi thề là, nếu _mười lăm_ phút nữa Jun không có mặt ở đây, tôi sẽ không thèm đếm xỉa đến ông trong vòng một tháng,” y lừ mắt nhìn anh bằng một vẻ khinh khi.

“Rõ,” anh ngoan ngoãn đáp.

Mặc dù chiều cao có hơi khiêm tốn, Jihoon ắt hẳn là một trong những kẻ đáng sợ nhất Wonwoo từng hay biết.

Rút điện thoại ra, anh cố gắng gọi cho quản lý của Jun cuộc nữa, nhưng đáp lại anh chỉ có một tiếng bíp, biểu thị rằng đường dây đang bận.

 

Mingyu là người đã gọi cho Wonwoo, báo với anh rằng Jun đã muộn một tiếng và không trả lời điện thoại. Điều này thật không giống với Tuấn Huy (Jun), bởi hắn là dân chuyên nghiệp và trong suốt năm năm hợp tác với Kim Designs hắn chưa từng vô trách nhiệm lấy một lần.

Điều này khiến Wonwoo ngay lập tức lao đến địa điểm diễn ra buổi chụp hình.

 

“Thôi nào, nhấc máy đi,” Wonwoo lầm bầm, thở hắt ra, anh cố gọi Jun lần nữa. Đầu bên kia có đổ chuông nhưng chẳng ai bắt máy.

Mingyu bước đến trước mặt anh, nét mặt hiện rõ vẻ âu lo. “Giám đốc Jeon, người mẫu còn lại đang làm ầm lên vì ừm, sự trì trệ này.”

Wonwoo đã ở gần cơn suy sụp tinh thần đến mức _này_ rồi. Hôm nay không phải ngày của anh.

“Tôi không hiểu tại sao—”

Điện thoại của anh rung lên, và khi trông thấy người gọi là quản lý của Jun, anh lập tức nhấn nút xanh, sẵn sàng ép cung đối phương.

“Jun đang—”

“Wonwoo, tôi rất xin lỗi vì sự chậm trễ này,” Ailee – quản lý của Jun – cuống cuồng nói, từ ngữ lộn xộn cả lên. “Tôi đã đi tìm cậu ấy từ lúc trưa, và cậu ấy không nghe điện, và mãi đến nửa tiếng trước tôi mới nghĩ tới chuyện qua nhà cậu ấy. Tôi thấy cậu ấy bất tỉnh và chảy máu, tôi cho rằng cậu ấy trượt chân ngã, tôi không chắc nữa. Tôi biết cậu ấy có buổi chụp hình, nhưng điện thoại của tôi sập nguồn đúng lúc tôi định gọi cho cậu, và giờ tôi mới kiếm được sạc, tôi rất, rất xin lỗi,” chị thở hổn hển sau khi nói xong, và Wonwoo đưa một bàn tay lên di di sống mũi.

“Cậu ấy đang ở trong bệnh viện ư? Các bác sĩ đã chẩn đoán chưa, họ có biết cậu ấy bị làm sao không?” là điều đầu tiên anh nghĩ tới rồi nói ra, bởi Wonwoo vẫn là một con người đứng đắn và tử tế trước khi làm một giám đốc.

“Tôi không biết nữa, tôi không lý giải được những điều họ nói ban nãy, tôi sẽ tìm hiểu và báo cho cậu biết. Tôi thật sự rất xin lỗi.”

Lý do duy nhất cho việc Wonwoo không nổi giận với Ailee là bởi anh có thể nhận thấy nỗi tuyệt vọng và lo lắng cùng sự ăn năn hối lỗi trong giọng nói của chị.

“Được rồi, chỉ cần cho tôi biết tình hình của cậu ấy thôi, tôi sẽ đến bệnh viện sau. Chuyện ở đây tôi sẽ cố lo liệu,” anh kết thúc cuộc gọi, cảm thấy căng thẳng hơn bao giờ hết.

“Jun-ssi đang ở trong bệnh viện ư?” Mingyu hỏi, trán cậu nhăn lại.

“JUN ĐANG Ở ĐÂU CƠ?” Jihoon lại xuất hiện, đứng kế bên Mingyu, biểu cảm khó nắm bắt.

“Tôi xin lỗi, cậu ấy bị ngất ở nhà, thế nên chúng tôi mới không thể liên—”

Jihoon đưa một bàn tay lên mặt và đứng nguyên như thế một hồi.

“Ông biết lịch trình của tôi từ giờ đến hết tháng đã kín cả, phải không?”

“Phải,” Wonwoo đáp.

“Ông biết chúng ta sẽ không thể đặt lịch ở studio này trong ít nhất là hai tháng tới, phải không?”

“Phải,” Wonwoo lại nói. Anh nào có biết, nhưng anh nhận ra rằng lúc này anh nên đồng tình với lời nói của ông bạn nhiếp ảnh kia thì hơn.

“Ông cũng biết ông cần có ảnh trong vòng một tuần cho tạp chí tháng này, phải không?”

“Phải.”

Jihoon không nói gì suốt một hồi, và rồi y chậm rãi, hết sức chậm rãi, ngước lên nhìn Mingyu.

“Cậu cao bao nhiêu?”

“186cm...” Mingyu đáp rất chậm.

“Được rồi, hay lắm, cậu sẽ là Jun của ngày hôm nay,” Jihoon quả quyết và giơ tay búng một cái.

“Makeup, trang phục, đưa cho cậu ấy những gì Jun đáng ra phải mặc, ngay!”

Mingyu nhìn y đăm đăm, miệng há hốc. “Ừm, Jihoon-ssi, tôi không có chút kinh nghiệm nào—”

“Cậu chỉ cần nghe theo chỉ dẫn của tôi thôi, được không? Tôi là thợ chụp có tay nghề, cậu chỉ cần biết nghe lời thôi. Giờ thì đi thay đồ đi trước khi chúng ta không còn thời gian,” Jihoon nói chắc nịch, y nhìn Mingyu bằng một vẻ thách thức, rõ rành rành có ý rằng “Thử cãi lại đi tao cho mày xong xác”.

Mingyu nhìn Wonwoo với nét mặt thoáng chút hoảng sợ, và Wonwoo chỉ có thể hơi mỉm cười đáp lại. À thì, ở Paris anh đã nói rằng Mingyu thích hợp làm người mẫu đó thôi.

“Xin lỗi nhé,” anh nói không thành tiếng với cậu lúc này đang bị một staff kéo đi, có lẽ là để thay đồ.

Jihoon bắt tay vào chỉnh máy và Wonwoo lấy điện thoại ra nhắn tin cho Ailee.

 **wonwooooo:** nhớ cho tôi biết tình hình của jun nhé  
**Ailee:** Được, cho tôi xin lỗi lần nữa nhé. Buổi chụp hình thế nào rồi?  
**wonwooooo:** jihoon bắt mingyu thế chỗ của jun  
**Ailee:** Ơn giời, tôi sẽ đảm bảo rằng Jun cảm ơn cậu ấy thật đàng hoàng.

Tiếng ai đó làm ầm lên khiến Wonwoo ngẩng mặt khỏi điện thoại, và tất cả những gì anh trông thấy là người mẫu thứ hai đang mang một vẻ mặt bực tức cáu bẳn bước về phía Jihoon.

“Anh đang nói rằng tôi phải tạo dáng cùng một kẻ không có chút kinh nghiệm nào hết ư?”

“Minchul-ssi, chúng tôi không còn lựa chọn nào khác—”

“Người ta bảo với tôi là tôi sẽ làm việc cùng với Tuấn Huy,” Minchul ngang ngược nói, hai tay khoanh lại.

Wonwoo bước về phía trước khi thấy Jihoon sắp sửa nộ khí xung thiên.

“Minchul-ssi, xin anh hãy hiểu cho, Tuấn Huy không thể có mặt ở đây bởi cậu ấy hiện đang ở trong bệnh viện,” giọng Wonwoo đều đều.

“Được rồi, và các người không thể tìm được ai đó cũng là dân chuyên nghiệp để thay thế? Chẳng phải các người đáng ra cũng là dân chuyên nghiệp sao?”

Và được rồi, Wonwoo rõ ràng là không mong đợi chuyện này.

“Anh cũng biết cái ngành mình đang làm việc nó thế nào rồi đấy, Minchul-ssi, mong anh hiểu—”

Minchul đưa tay ra và chọc thẳng vào ngực Wonwoo.

“Thằng ngu này, mày có biết tao là ai không?”

Wonwoo không hay cáu giận, nhưng anh thấy mình đang ngùn ngụt căm hờn. “Anh nhìn này, đâu phải là chúng tôi có thể ngăn chặn được chuyện xảy đến với Jun, tai nạn sự cố vẫn thường diễn ra, anh cần phải linh hoạt hơn—”

“Giờ mày đang bảo ban _tao_ phải làm gì ư? Mày có cần tao đập một trận cho tỉnh ra không?” Minchul lên giọng và đưa tay chọc vào người Wonwoo lần nữa, khiến anh phải lùi lại phía sau để không ngã.

“Cảm phiền—”

Wonwoo nhận thấy Mingyu đang đi về phía anh và gã kia, và khi cậu bước đến, Minchul mở miệng định nói gì đó, nhưng gã đã không có cơ hội, bởi Mingyu đã tung một cú đấm vào quai hàm của gã, khiến gã lảo đảo về phía sau. Gã đưa một bàn tay lên đỡ lấy hàm, và Wonwoo trông thấy môi dưới của gã đang chảy máu.

“Mày đang làm cái _đéo_ gì thế?” Minchul dồ lên, và dáng vẻ giận đến tím ruột bầm gan của Mingyu khiến Wonwoo bàng hoàng.

“Anh thật sự nghĩ rằng,” Mingyu nói, giọng khẽ khàng mà đáng sợ đến chết người, “chúng tôi mong đợi chuyện này sẽ xảy ra ư?”

“Tao sẽ kiện mày,” Minchul rít lên, trừng mắt nhìn Mingyu.

“Anh có thể thử làm thế,” Mingyu nói mỉa. “Nhưng tôi sẽ cho cảnh sát biết anh đã hành xử không đúng mực như thế nào, và anh đã bắt đầu đẩy anh ấy và gọi anh ấy là “thằng ngu” ra sao. Tôi sẽ cho họ biết anh đã doạ sẽ, tôi xin trích lại lời của anh, “đập” anh ấy “một trận cho tỉnh ra”. Đó vừa là tấn công bằng ngôn từ vừa là sử dụng vũ lực bất hợp pháp, đồng nghĩa với việc anh sẽ mang hai tội danh, và chúng ta có thể xem xem điều này sẽ xuất hiện dưới góc nhìn pháp lý như thế nào. Ở đây có những nhân viên sẽ sẵn lòng tình nguyện làm nhân chứng, và rồi chúng ta sẽ biết được anh sẽ bị phạt tiền thật nặng hay lao động cải tạo một thời gian hay cả hai. Đừng quên rằng điều này sẽ ảnh hưởng đến danh tiếng của anh nữa, để xem sau chuyện này còn ai muốn thuê anh nữa không?”

Mingyu lừ mắt nhìn gã rồi di chuyển tới đứng kế bên Wonwoo.

Wonwoo không biết phải tiếp nhận những gì vừa xảy ra như thế nào. Kim Mingyu vừa mới trở nên quyến rũ hơn cả trăm lần, và Wonwoo chẳng biết phải làm sao trước những cảm xúc của mình.

Chuyện này không hề ổn.

“Mày điên rồi,” Minchul cuối cùng cũng sủa nốt. “Tao từ bỏ.”

Gã quay người bỏ đi, và mọi người nhìn theo hắn với niềm thích thú xen lẫn với sự kinh ngạc, bởi không một ai ngờ được rằng Mingyu sẽ ừm, làm _thế_.

 

“Ôi trời đất ơi,” Wonwoo nói sau khi Minchul đã rời đi được một lúc, bởi khi ấy anh nhận ra không ai có thể lấp đầy vị trí kia.

“Gì thế?” Mingyu nhìn anh.

“Chúng ta không thể – tôi không biết nữa—” Wonwoo lắp bắp, tay khua loạn xạ, “Chúng ta sẽ không đời nào tìm được ai thay thế cho _gã ấy_.”

“Anh có thể làm được,” Mingyu nói thẳng và Wonwoo há hốc miệng.

“Không đâu.”

“Anh không nhớ những gì tôi nói ở Paris sao?” Mingyu toét miệng cười và bắt đầu đẩy Wonwoo về phía đội ngũ phụ trách makeup và trang phục.

“Jeon Wonwoo, chúng ta không còn nhiều thời gian và tôi lấy mạng mình ra thề là tôi đang hết sức cố gắng để không nổi cơn tam bành,” Jihoon đanh giọng, lôi Wonwoo ra khỏi sự lúng túng của anh.

“Anh nghe ổng nói rồi đấy,” Mingyu nháy mắt với Wonwoo và kéo tay anh. “Chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau mày mò vụ làm mẫu tạo dáng này.”

Lý do duy nhất khiến Wonwoo thôi phản kháng lại không phải là bởi anh sợ Jihoon, mà bởi Mingyu nháy mắt với anh đã làm anh chẳng thể phản kháng, và anh quên mất những lời vốn định nói ra để cự lại.

 

Hai mươi phút sau, Jihoon cho biết bọn họ chỉ còn lại khoảng 90 phút trong studio ấy, và Wonwoo bận trên mình một bộ comple kẻ, chân mày được tô vẽ và khuôn mặt được tạo khối – cả đời anh chưa bao giờ mang nhiều makeup đến thế.

Chuyện này thật hào hứng, nhưng cũng hơi đáng sợ, bởi Wonwoo chẳng biết mình cần phải làm gì.

“Được rồi, nhanh chân lên, _tôi xin ông_ ,” Jihoon sốt sắng và Wonwoo nhanh chóng bước ra khu vực chụp hình.

“Bọn tôi đã chụp hình cá nhân của Mingyu rồi, giờ đến lượt ông,” Jihoon chỉ tay về vị trí đằng trước máy ảnh. “Cứ đứng đó tay đút túi quần và nhìn vào ống kính cho tôi.”

Wonwoo làm theo và Jihoon thở ra.

“Chếch người sang một chút, hơi đưa chân trái lên phía trước, và kiểu như là, tôi không biết nữa, trút căm hờn vào ống kính, nhé?” Jihoon nói từ phía sau ống kính và Wonwoo chỉ muốn chết quách đi.

Mingyu đang đứng kế bên Jihoon và bật ngón tay cái với Wonwoo.

 

Bọn họ dành thêm mười phút để chụp hình Wonwoo, Jihoon liên tục tuôn ra những lời chỉ dẫn kiểu như “Hơi nhìn sang bên trái ống kính một chút, và thử tỏ ra vô tư lự, nhưng đồng thời cũng hết sức tập trung,” hay “Vờ như tôi vừa kể cho ông truyện cười hài nhất trần đời và cười phá lên đi.”

Đến giữa chừng thì Wonwoo thôi không cảm thấy xấu hổ nữa, bởi anh chẳng có thời gian để vừa ngại ngùng vừa nghe lời Jihoon, nên anh đã tập trung vào việc thể hiện những biểu cảm và tư thế chuẩn xác nhất.

Chỉ đến khi Jihoon bảo Mingyu bước vào khung hình, Wonwoo mới mất phong độ một chút, bởi Jihoon bảo Mingyu đặt tay lên vai anh và bảo cả hai nhìn vào ống kính bằng ánh mắt quyết liệt. Trong một bức hình khác, Wonwoo phải tì cằm lên vai Mingyu và anh chẳng biết nên hân hoan hay bức xúc.

Mọi chuyện trở nên tồi tệ hơn khi người ta mang ra một băng ghế sofa. Khởi đầu không đến nỗi nào, hai người chỉ ngồi cạnh nhau, chân đặt xuống sàn, tay đặt lên đầu gối. Bức này khá dễ dàng, bởi Jihoon bảo hai người trưng ra vẻ mặt vô hồn. Rồi y bảo Mingyu nằm nghiêng xuống băng ghế, chống tay đỡ lấy đầu, và Wonwoo đã bỏ lỡ chỉ dẫn của Jihoon dành cho mình, bởi anh còn mải ngắm nhìn Mingyu.

Thật sự đấy, chuyện này _không công bằng_.

 

Khi tất cả đã kết thúc, Wonwoo thở phào nhẹ nhõm và Jihoon bước đến vỗ vỗ lên lưng anh.

“Ông biết đấy, tôi chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến chuyện ông giữa ngàn vạn người có một ngày lại đi làm người mẫu cho tôi,” y nói, giọng ra điều thích thú.

“Ông đáng sợ bỏ xừ, ông có biết không?” Wonwoo nói một cách chua chát và Jihoon bật cười.

“Tôi biết chứ; đó là một trong những phẩm chất tốt đẹp nhất của tôi. Nhưng mà ờ, tôi đã nghĩ mình nên cho ông biết rằng ông và Mingyu trông thật đẹp đôi.”

Điều này khiến Wonwoo bắt đầu ho sặc sụa, bởi anh bị nước bọt của chính mình làm cho mắc nghẹn. “G-gì cơ?”

“Kiểu như là, lên hình hai ông bù trừ cho nhau rất tốt,” Jihoon không vòng vo và đưa tay vỗ vỗ lên lưng Wonwoo. “Kiểu, cậu ấy có vẻ ngoài thực sự rất ngây thơ trong sáng, còn ông thì trông đầy khêu gợi và kết hợp hai điều này với nhau sẽ tạo ra một sự cân bằng hoàn hảo. Thêm nữa, hai ông khiến mọi thứ trông như giữa đôi bên có rung cảm về nhục dục, nên tôi không cần phải bắt bẻ khoản biểu cảm quá nhiều,” Jihoon nhún vai, “Khiến công việc của tôi dễ dàng hơn hẳn.”

Wonwoo chẳng biết phải nói gì.

“Thả lỏng ông ơi, tôi có bảo là hai ông thật sự đang hẹn hò đâu, tôi chỉ bảo hai ông trông đẹp đôi thôi mà,” Jihoon xô vai Wonwoo một cái và Wonwoo cười lên đầy căng thẳng.

“Cảm ơn ông? Có lẽ vậy?”

“Gì cũng được, tôi sẽ sớm gặp lại ông rồi cùng ông đi ăn trưa hay gì đó nhé? Tôi còn phải đến chỗ có lịch hẹn khác nữa,” Jihoon đập đập lên cánh tay anh hai lần rồi quay sang thu vén đồ nghề.

“Ừ, nhắn tin cho tôi.”

“Với cả, bảo Seungkwan đừng gửi mấy cái hình meme chết dẫm cho tôi trên kakaotalk nữa, làm tôi phát dồ lên được,” Jihoon nói đầy nghiêm túc, nhưng điều ấy lại khiến Wonwoo bật cười.

“Ít ra nó chỉ gửi meme cho ông, nó còn hành hạ tra tấn tôi trong chatroom theo chu kì hàng ngày đây này.”

Cả hai cùng đảo tròn mắt trước khi Jihoon quay người đi mất.

 

Một lát sau, Mingyu đến chỗ anh đứng sau khi đã giải quyết thêm một số thủ tục hành chính với dàn staff.

“Được rồi, họ sẽ gửi ảnh cho chúng ta trong ba ngày tới, và tôi sẽ dàn xếp lại hợp đồng với Minchul. Gã đó không phải người mẫu dài hạn, nên tôi cho rằng sẽ chẳng có vụ lùm xùm nào đâu,” Mingyu báo cáo lại một cách tỉ mỉ.

“Cảm ơn nhé, Mingyu,” Wonwoo lưỡng lự trước khi hỏi. “Cậu không sao chứ?”

Mingyu bối rối nhìn anh.

“Tay cậu,” Wonwoo nhăn mặt, “Cậu không bị đau chứ?”

Mingyu bật cười và chìa bàn tay ra, duỗi rồi lại co những khớp ngón. “Tôi sẽ ổn cả thôi, hắn ta dẫu sao cũng xứng đáng bị đánh.”

“Để tôi xem,” Wonwoo cầm tay Mingyu lên, lật qua lật lại để đảm bảo không có vết bầm tím hay trầy xước nào.

Khi anh buông tay Mingyu ra, cậu nhìn anh bằng một vẻ kì lạ, khiến anh đột nhiên thấy xấu hổ vô cùng.

“Xin lỗi cậu, tôi chỉ là... thấy lo lắng, có vậy thôi,” Wonwoo ho khan và Mingyu lắc lắc đầu.

“Không sao, cảm ơn anh đã quan tâm,” cậu toét miệng cười.

 _Mingyu thật sự cần phải ngưng làm_ thế.

 

“Anh có muốn cùng đi ăn tối không? Vì cũng đã khá muộn rồi?” Mingyu hỏi khi hai người bước ra khỏi toà nhà.

“Ah, hôm nay thì không được,” Wonwoo nói và gần như ngay lập tức mặt Mingyu đã xịu xuống. “Tôi thật sự cần phải quay về kiểm tra một số giấy tờ. Nhưng nếu cậu rảnh, chúng ta đi ăn tối vào thứ Tư nhé? Tôi khao, vì cậu đã cứu tôi khỏi Minchul.”

Chẳng bao lâu sau, nụ cười khoe răng đặc trưng của Mingyu lại xuất hiện. “Tôi chờ anh đến khi ấy nhé, Giám đốc Jeon.”

 

◊◊◊

 

**GINKGO AVENUE – ĐĂNG BỞI KMASISSEOGYU lúc 11:03PM, 19/02/2016**

Bình luận (29):

  1. _woongaingu_ đã viết: kmasisseogyu-nim!! bạn sẽ đề cử nơi nào nếu tôi muốn đưa ai đó đi ăn một bữa tối thịnh soạn thay lời cảm ơn? cảm ơn bạn nhiều :)



_kmasisseogyu_ đã trả lời: woongaingu-nim, bạn có thể xem qua những bài được gắn tag “fav: nhà hàng sang trọng”, sẽ không có nơi nào khiến bạn phải thất vọng và tất cả đều là địa điểm yêu thích của tôi! Chúc bạn may mắn ~

.

◊◊◊

 

Wonwoo lướt qua tag mà chủ của trang blog giới thiệu và tìm được tổng cộng năm nhà hàng trong danh sách ấy. Anh đọc qua từng bài đánh giá và quyết định chọn nơi dường như được chủ blog yêu thích nhất. Dẫu sao thì, nơi ấy chắc hẳn là rất tuyệt – nếu anh phải chọn lấy một người để lựa chọn bữa ăn cho mình trong phần đời còn lại, anh sẽ chọn kmasisseogyu. Lý do đơn giản là bởi anh đã rất hài lòng với mọi địa điểm mình ghé đến nhờ có trang blog ấy.

 **wonwooooo:** mingyu này, tôi chọn được nhà hàng rồi, 7 giờ tối thứ tư nhé?  
**mingew:**  vâng thưa sếp!! tôi rất nóng lòng ^^

 

Tối ngày thứ Tư, Wonwoo và Mingyu đứng trước _[Jungsik Dang](http://i.imgur.com/bF5sDBW.png)_ , một nhà hàng Hàn Quốc có chi nhánh tại New York bên cạnh cơ sở ở Seoul. Nơi này thường rất đông khách, nhưng chuyện đặt được bàn không phải là bất khả thi.

Hai mắt Mingyu đã sáng lên theo đúng nghĩa đen khi cậu trông thấy nơi hai người sẽ dùng bữa.

“Giám đốc Jeon, anh quả là đã tìm hiểu kĩ càng,” cậu bông đùa và thúc tay lên vai Wonwoo.

“Tôi ít khi được ăn uống tử tế, nhưng đã có dịp thì tôi sẽ biết nên ăn ở đâu,” Wonwoo đắc ý. Thôi được, anh biết được là nhờ trang blog ẩm thực nọ, nhưng Mingyu đâu nhất thiết phải nắm được điều này.

 

Hai người đã tận hưởng bữa tối, và điều này gợi Wonwoo nhớ về thời gian họ ở Paris. Bằng một cách nào đó, anh thấy việc nói chuyện với Mingyu trở nên dễ dàng hơn, khi không có một ai khác và Wonwoo biết rõ người kia có mặt tại đây là vì anh và để ở cùng anh. Điều này khiến anh bớt cảm thấy bất an về Mingyu.

Mọi chuyện đều rất tuyệt, và Wonwoo thấy lòng mình có chút hoài niệm vấn vương khi món tráng miệng được mang đến và rồi bữa ăn kết thúc.

 

“Anh có biết nơi này là một trong những địa điểm tôi yêu thích nhất không?” Mingyu buột miệng hỏi, khi hai người bước ra khỏi nhà hàng nọ.

“Ồ thật vậy sao?” Wonwoo thực sự rất ngạc nhiên.

“Mhmm, lần đầu tiên tôi đến đây là cùng với ba mẹ và mọi thứ đều rất tuyệt,” Mingyu giải thích.

“Nếu vậy thì tôi rất mừng, vì bữa ăn này _vốn dĩ_ nên là một lời cảm ơn.”

Wonwoo cố gắng không để giọng nghe như anh đang rất thất vọng vì bữa tối đã kết thúc.

“Dù thế nào thì, cử chỉ này cũng khiến tôi rất cảm động, anh thật sự đâu cần phải làm thế,” Mingyu nói một cách chân thành.

 

Trời bắt đầu đổ mưa nặng hạt khi hai người ra đến bậc thềm của nhà hàng, và Wonwoo quay sang nhìn Mingyu với một vẻ tò mò.

“Cậu có muốn tôi đưa về không?”

“Không, không, không sao đâu—”

“Trời đang mưa rất to đấy,” Wonwoo đáp, nhướn mày.

“Tôi không muốn làm phiền đến anh.”

Wonwoo tặc lưỡi đáp lại. “Đừng ngốc nghếch thế, tôi sẽ đưa cậu về. Nhưng tôi không có ô...”

Không hề báo trước, Mingyu đưa tay ra nắm lấy bàn tay Wonwoo và đan những ngón tay của hai người vào nhau.

“Chúng ta chạy ra đó nhé?” Cậu hỏi một cách tinh nghịch, nhoẻn miệng cười để lộ hàm răng trắng. Wonwoo há hốc miệng vì ngạc nhiên, trái tim anh bắt đầu loạn nhịp trước cảm giác ấm áp của bàn tay Mingyu nắm lấy tay mình.

“Đếm đến 3 nhé. 1, 2, 3!” Mingyu chỉ cười rồi vùng chạy, giữ chặt bàn tay của Wonwoo.

Wonwoo lặng lẽ chạy theo, anh không thể tin tưởng để bản thân nói ra điều gì. Anh mơ hồ cảm nhận được sự thay đổi về nhiệt độ, nhờ cơn mưa đang trút xuống người mình, nhưng anh không thật sự nhận ra quần áo của bản thân bắt đầu ướt sũng thế nào, và phần tóc mái bắt đầu trùm xuống hai mắt ra sao, nước mưa nhỏ giọt khiến tầm nhìn của anh trở nên mờ nhoà.

 

Chỉ tới khi hai người đến được chỗ xe ô tô của anh, và thật ra thì, nó được đỗ cách nhà hàng chẳng bao xa, Mingyu mới buông tay Wonwoo. Wonwoo như bị ruồng rẫy để rồi quay về với một thực tại lạnh cóng và ướt đầm, và anh chớp mắt khi thấy Mingyu khom mình, tựa người vào xe và bật cười.

“Tôi xin lỗi,” Mingyu thở gấp, “Tôi có thể trả tiền giặt là cho bộ đồ của anh, đáng ra anh nên xem phản ứng của chính mình.” Mingyu cười phá lên và Wonwoo làm điều tương tự, cố lờ đi da gà da vịt chắc chắn không phải do cơn mưa đem lại đang chạy dọc hai cánh tay.

“Cậu không cần phải làm thế đâu, tôi sẽ tự đem nó đi giặt. Chuyện vừa nãy thật vui,” Wonwoo rốt cuộc đã có thể nói ra, và hai người ngừng lại, nhìn vào mắt nhau và rồi bật cười lần nữa.

Wonwoo lục tìm chìa khoá xe và một lát sau anh đã lấy được nó ra khỏi túi.

 

Khi đã vào trong, hai người ngồi lặng thinh nhìn ra bên ngoài cửa xe một hồi, trước khi Mingyu phá vỡ sự im lặng.

“Được rồi, nghĩ lại thì, đáng lẽ chúng ta có thể tìm được một cách khá khẩm hơn để ra xe. Còn nữa, tôi xin lỗi, chắc hẳn chúng ta đang làm hỏng ghế ngồi của anh.”

“Không sao, rồi chúng sẽ khô,” bản thân Wonwoo thấy bất ngờ trước câu trả lời này, bởi lần đầu tiên Seungkwan mang đồ ăn lên ô tô của anh cũng chính là lần cuối cùng, vì nó đã làm vương vãi món khoai rán tẩm muối mềm oặt ra khắp hàng ghế sau. Wonwoo không thèm nói chuyện với nó suốt ba ngày.

Chỉ là, cái cách Mingyu hiện đang toét miệng cười xứng đáng với bất cứ sự hỏng hóc nào của chiếc xe.

Anh khởi động động cơ và đưa tay bật hệ thống sưởi ấm.

“Chuyện lúc nãy rất vui,” anh thú nhận với một Mingyu vẫn đang mỉm cười. Wonwoo chẳng biết cuộc đời anh bắt đầu bao gồm những điều sến súa cũ mèm trong mấy bộ phim romcom dành cho tuổi mới lớn từ khi nào nữa.

“Vậy là anh không giận sao?”

_Có bao giờ tôi nỡ?_

 

Sau khi đưa Mingyu về nhà, Wonwoo lặng lẽ ngồi trong xe, trán tì vào vô lăng, và anh cố gắng bình tâm lại.

Anh chẳng biết mình đã đem lòng thích Mingyu tự khi nào.

Anh chẳng biết phải ngừng thích Mingyu ra sao.

 

◊◊◊

 

 **mingew:**  hạo hạo  
**m8nghao:** ừ mingyu?  
**mingew:**  mày có nhớ tao từng kể là tao viết blog ẩm thực không  
**m8nghao:** con đuỹ này mày có để tao quên được đâu  
**mingew:**  tao nghĩ là wonwoo đọc nó mày ạ  
**m8nghao:** wonwoo ý là jeon wonwoo tức sếp của bọn mình ấy hả????  
**mingew:**  ừ wonwoo ấy đấy  
**m8nghao:**??? giải thích tao nghe??  
**mingew:**  tối nay ảnh đã đưa tao đi ăn và đó là một trong những nhà hàng tao yêu thích nhất và tao đã nói điều này rất cụ thể trong bài đăng về nhà hàng ấy  
**m8nghao:** ẢNH ĐƯA MÀY ĐI ĂN TỐI Á????? KIM MINGYU MÀY PHUN HẾT RA ĐI  
**mingew:**  ảnh bảo ảnh muốn cảm ơn tao uwu  
**m8nghao:**... ảnh mê mệt mày quá rồi cđg chứ ảnh chả mấy khi đưa nhân viên đi ăn sang chảnh lại còn là vào TỐI THỨ TƯ NỮA CHỨ CĐG  
**mingew:**  mày im đi đừng có nói như thế :-( ảnh chỉ đang tỏ ra lịch sự thôi :-(  
**m8nghao:** ừ và tên tao không phải từ minh hạo  
**m8nghao:** chả biết đâu chú em ạ tao thật sự nghĩ ảnh cũng thích mày đấy  
**mingew:**  tao chả biết nữa... :-( :-(  
**m8nghao:** mày cứ thổ lộ đi chắc chắn ảnh chả biết mấy chuyện hò hẹn nó ra làm sao đâu tại ảnh đang đi ngược trình tự cmnr... ai lại đi nghỉ tuần trăng mật trước lễ cưới cơ chứ???  
**mingew:**  …  
**mingew:** haiz mai gặp nhau sau nha hạo

 

◊◊◊

 

Wonwoo không đi làm vào hôm sau, và cả hôm sau đó. Mingyu đã gửi cho anh tổng cộng năm tin nhắn, bởi cậu không biết bao nhiêu là _quá_ nhiều, nhưng cậu vẫn thấy lo lắng vì bản thân chưa nhận được một lời hồi âm nào, và số 1 bên cạnh tin nhắn cho cậu hay Wonwoo vẫn chưa mở cuộc hội thoại ra.

“Êu Mingyu, bọn tôi đi ăn trưa đây, ông đi cùng không?” Seungkwan nhoài người sang đập đập lên bàn làm việc của Mingyu.

Mingyu ngẩng lên từ màn hình máy tính, nhăn mặt.

“Ờm, chắc là...”

Seungkwan bật cười, tiếng cười nghe trìu mến nhiều hơn là chế nhạo.

“Ông biết đấy, nếu ông thật sự lo lắng đến nhường ấy, ông có thể đến thăm ổng.”

Mingyu ngước lên nhìn cậu nhóc đầy ngạc nhiên. “Mày biết ảnh sống ở đâu à?”

“Bọn tôi từng đến nhà ổng,” Seungkwan nhún vai.

Mingyu cố giữ bình tĩnh. “Và mày _không nói với anh_?”

Seungkwan nhướn mày và giơ tay đầu hàng.

“Ý tôi là ổng bảo ổng bị ốm thật đấy, cơ mà bình thường ổng tự lo cho bản thân được, nên tôi chẳng biết liệu mình có cần phải thực sự lo lắng hay không. Tôi còn đang định để qua bốn ngày xem sao.”

“Lỡ như ảnh gục ở đâu đó thì sao? Hoặc làm bản thân bị thương hoặc gì đó?” Mingyu không thực sự quan tâm đến việc giọng mình có lẽ nghe hơi lo âu thái quá, và cố gắng lờ đi chuyện Wonwoo chắc hẳn đã nhắn tin cho Seungkwan, thông báo rằng anh sẽ không đi làm.

“Ông biết Wonwoo thế nào rồi đấy. Ổng không thích trở thành gánh nặng cho người khác, cũng chẳng thích thú nhận rằng mình không được khoẻ trong người, thường thì ổng sẽ không để bọn tôi giúp. Tôi có thể cho ông địa chỉ của ổng, nhưng lâu lâu ổng lại đổi mật khẩu mở cửa một lần, nên trừ phi ông biết mật khẩu là gì...” tiếng Seungkwan nhỏ dần, nó thích thú đưa mắt nhìn Mingyu.

“Anh sẽ thử vận may xem sao, anh chỉ muốn đảm bảo rằng ảnh vẫn ổn cả,” Mingyu khăng khăng, và Seungkwan chộp lấy tập giấy nhớ trên bàn làm việc của Mingyu, viết ra vài dòng.

“Chúc may mắn nhé, tôi đoán là tôi sẽ gặp lại ông sau?” Seungkwan bỏ sang bàn làm việc của Seokmin, có lẽ là để lôi cổ cậu chàng đi ăn trưa cùng.

Mingyu nhìn dòng địa chỉ được viết nguệch ngoạch trên mảnh giấy nhắn rồi cầm ví và điện thoại lên. Cậu sẽ không ngồi im một chỗ chờ Wonwoo hồi âm nữa, bởi Seungkwan đã đúng khi nói rằng Wonwoo là kiểu người sẽ không bao giờ nhờ người khác giúp đỡ.

 

Hai mươi bảy phút sau, Mingyu có mặt trước cửa nhà Wonwoo. Cậu cầm túi nguyên liệu để làm món súp gà trong tay và nhìn trân trân vào bàn phím cảm ứng, cắn cắn môi dưới.

Cậu đã thử gõ cửa và bấm chuông hai lần nhưng có không có tiếng đáp lại. Nên điều tiếp theo cậu thử làm là nhập dãy số mà cậu hy vọng là mật khẩu của Wonwoo.

 _0-7-1-7._ Cửa không mở.

Cậu thử nhập _1-7-0-7_ , nhưng cũng chẳng ăn thua. Và cậu biết điều này thật ngu ngốc và dở hơi và mơ mộng hão huyền, nhưng cậu chẳng biết liệu Wonwoo còn có mật khẩu nào khác, nên cậu đã nhập _0-2-1-4_ , cậu không thật sự mong đợi chuyện này sẽ thành công. Có điều, thiết bị an ninh đã phát ra một âm thanh nhỏ và cậu nghe thấy tiếng cửa mở khoá, cậu chớp chớp mắt khi đưa tay chạm vào tay nắm và cửa mở ra.

Không đời nào con số ấy đối với Wonwoo lại có ý nghĩa giống như với Mingyu được.  Chỉ là... trùng hợp thôi. Chỉ vậy thôi.

Run rẩy thở ra, cậu bước vào và cởi bỏ giày.

“Giám đốc Jeon?” ban đầu cậu còn ngập ngừng cất tiếng gọi. Khi không có tiếng trả lời, cậu bước vào căn hộ, đóng lại cánh cửa sau lưng. Căn hộ của Wonwoo ngập tràn sắc trắng cùng một vài mảng đen – tất cả đều rất tối giản và gọn gàng ngăn nắp. Điều này cũng chẳng khiến Mingyu bất ngờ là bao.

“Giám đốc Jeon?” cậu thử lại lần nữa và nhìn vào phòng khách. Cậu tìm thấy Wonwoo đang ngồi trên ghế sofa, laptop đặt thẻo đảnh trong lòng, nhưng đầu anh thì đang ngoẹo sang một bên trong một tư thế kì cục.

Mingyu thở dài, bởi Wonwoo hẳn đang cố gắng hoàn thành công việc, ngay cả trong tình trạng sức khoẻ như thế.

Có thể hầu hết thời gian Seungkwan đều nói đúng, nhưng nó đã lầm to về việc Wonwoo biết chăm sóc bản thân. Với Wonwoo, tờ giấy chứng nhận sức khoẻ khiến anh được nghỉ phép đơn giản chỉ đồng nghĩa với chuyện anh có thể làm việc ở nhà thay vì xuất hiện ở công ty.

Mingyu đặt túi nguyên liệu lên bệ bếp rồi trở ra chỗ Wonwoo. Cậu đặt chiếc laptop lên bàn uống nước kê trước băng ghế sofa và điều chỉnh lại tư thế của Wonwoo để anh nằm xuống. Khi đặt tay lên trán Wonwoo, cậu nhăn mặt ngay lập tức, bởi Wonwoo đang _nóng như thiêu_. Bảo sao anh không phản ứng lại khi bị Mingyu vần người, chắc hẳn anh ốm quá nặng tới nỗi chẳng hay biết điều gì.

Hơi do dự, Mingyu bước vào căn phòng mà cậu cho là phòng ngủ của Wonwoo, và cậu nhanh chóng tìm thấy một chiếc khăn mặt cất trong một ngăn tủ. Cậu tìm thấy một chiếc thau nhỏ ở hộc tủ phía dưới bồn rửa mặt trong nhà tắm và đổ đầy nước mát vào đó.

Cậu bước đến chỗ Wonwoo và ngồi xuống kế bên anh.

“Đồ ngốc,” cậu lầm bầm mắng khẽ, nhưng lại cầm lấy tay Wonwoo và xắn phần ống tay của chiếc áo len trắng anh đang mặc lên. Cậu vò chiếc khăn mặt rồi dùng nó để lau cánh tay Wonwoo – một nỗ lực nhằm làm giảm nhiệt độ cơ thể của anh xuống. Cậu lặp lại hành động này với cánh tay còn lại của Wonwoo trước khi vò khăn lần nữa và lau phần cổ. Xong xuôi, cậu gập chiếc khăn lại và đặt nó lên trán Wonwoo.

Cậu trở vào bếp và bắt đầu lấy ra những nguyên liệu mình đem đến. Cậu sẽ làm súp gà, một món ăn luôn khiến cậu được xoa dịu mỗi lúc ốm đau. Công thức này tự cậu đúc rút và nâng tầm qua thời gian, và là một trong những công thức cậu yêu thích nhất.

 

Khoảng nửa tiếng sau, món súp gà đã hoàn thành. Mingyu múc sẵn một tô cho Wonwoo và để phần còn lại trong nồi cho lúc sau. Cậu để lại lời nhắn viết trên tờ giấy ăn, vì cậu nhìn quanh mà chẳng thấy một mảnh giấy nào, rồi lặng lẽ rời khỏi căn hộ nọ.

 _Giám đốc Jeon_

_Tôi hy vọng anh sẽ không bận tâm chuyện tôi vào nhà anh một lúc, tôi phải kiểm tra xem anh có ổn không :/ Anh đang sốt cao; hãy đi tắm nước lạnh khi tỉnh dậy nhé. Buổi tối sau khi tan làm tôi sẽ mang thuốc đến!! Tôi đã_ _nấu cho anh ít súp gà và nếu muốn ăn thêm thì anh hâm nóng chỗ còn lại trong nồi nhé ^^ ANH NGHỈ NGƠI ĐI NHÉ!!_

_Mingyu_

 

Wonwoo tỉnh dậy lúc khoảng 7 giờ tối với cảm giác đói bụng và rét run. Khi anh ngồi dậy, chiếc khăn mặt rơi xuống và anh bối rối đỡ lấy nó. Khi ấy anh đã trông thấy tô súp gà trên bàn uống nước và anh cầm tờ giấy ăn đặt cạnh nó lên.

Anh bật cười sau khi đọc lời nhắn và lập tức ho sặc sụa vì cổ họng khô rát. Anh ngồi trên ghế sofa suốt một hồi, suy nghĩ xem tất cả những chuyện này là có ý gì, nhưng điều ấy khiến anh bối rối.

Chỉ là Mingyu đang tỏ ra tử tế và ân cần. Chỉ có thế thôi.

Tô súp đã nguội lạnh nên anh quyết định hâm nóng lại vì bụng anh đói meo cả rồi. Anh còn chẳng nhớ lần cuối mình bỏ gì vào bụng là khi nào, bởi anh quá ốm yếu chẳng thể lo nghĩ đến bữa ăn. Anh biết Mingyu sẽ vì điều này mà rầy la anh.

Trong lúc chờ nồi súp được hâm lại, anh quyết định kiểm tra điện thoại xem liệu mình có bỏ lỡ cuộc gọi quan trọng nào.

 **#1 Jeju:** hyung ông ổn cả chứ? o.o  
**seokminzz:**  yâu anh có muốn bọn em ghé qua nhà không? anh không thể chỉ gửi một tin nhắn nói rằng anh bị ốm rồi không giải thích lấy một lời như thế được??  
**m8nghao:**  seungkwan đã dùng đến từ hyung đấy... ít nhất anh cũng phải rep lại chứ...  
**#1 Jeju:** nếu bọn tôi ghé qua ông có cho bọn tôi vào nhà không >:(  
**#1 Jeju:** với cả tôi đã cho mingyu địa chỉ của ông tôi cũng chả biết ổng sẽ vào nhà bằng cách nào nhưng tôi nghĩ ổng vẫn sẽ đến đấy  
**seokminzz:** số 1 nằm cạnh toàn bộ tin nhắn của bọn em thực sự khiến em muốn phát dồ lên hừ  
**m8nghao:**  wonwooooooooo hyung quay lại đi anh ơi  
**wonwooooo:**  xin lỗi mấy đứa. anh mệt quá nên chưa rep được... hôm nay anh đã định đi làm nhưng rồi anh đã ngủ gục khi đang đọc email...  
**#1 Jeju:** ÔNG CÒN SỐNG  
**m8nghao:**  XUYN CHUÀO  
**#1 Jeju:** oimeoi ông anh làm ơn đừng có kết hôn với công việc nữa và nghỉ ngơi chút đi ôi trời đất quỷ thần ơi [emoji giận dữ] [emoji huơ nắm đấm]  
**seokminzz:** anh cố tình khiến bọn em lo lắng đúng không

Cảm thấy có chút tội lỗi, Wonwoo mở cuộc trò chuyện với Mingyu ra.

 **mingew:**  hôm nay anh không đi làm sao? anh vẫn ổn cả chứ  
**mingew:** anh ốm sao?  
**mingew:**  anh có ăn uống đầy đủ không? nếu bị ốm anh càng không nên bỏ bữa!!  
**mingew:** ít nhất cũng rep lại để tôi biết anh vẫn ổn cả, được không?...  
**mingew:**  tôi xin lỗi nếu tôi đang quấy rầy anh...

Wonwoo đang định gõ ra lời hồi âm thì chuông cửa kêu lên. Đặt điện thoại xuống, anh bước ra mở cửa.

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo ngạc nhiên hỏi, giọng anh hơi khàn đục do hai ngày nay không phải dùng đến.

“Giám đốc Jeon, xin chào!” Mingyu vui vẻ nói và giơ chiếc túi lên. “Tôi mang thuốc cảm sốt và đồ ăn tối đến nè.”

Điều này _không_ hề khiến trái tim Wonwoo xao xuyến.

“Cậu thật sự đâu cần phải làm thế,” anh chậm rãi nói, nhưng vẫn đứng dẹp qua một bên để người kia vào nhà.

“Tôi muốn làm thế mà,” Mingyu nhún vai và bước vào. “Anh thấy đỡ hơn chút nào chưa?”

“Ừm,” anh đáp khẽ, “rồi.”

“Anh vẫn chưa ăn à?” Mingyu hỏi khi trông thấy chiếc nồi trên bếp.

“Ừm, chưa.”

Không hề báo trước, Mingyu bước về phía Wonwoo và đặt mu bàn tay lên trán anh để kiểm tra thân nhiệt.

“Anh đi tắm nước lạnh đi, ha? Tôi sẽ nấu bữa tối,” Mingyu nhẹ nhàng đẩy vai anh và giơ những ngón tay lên khi Wonwoo cố phản kháng lại.

“ _Đi đi_ ,” Mingyu khúc khích cười và Wonwoo gật đầu trước khi Mingyu tìm cách đích thân đưa anh vào nhà tắm hay làm điều gì đó kì cục tương đương.

 

Khi tắm xong, Wonwoo khẽ rùng mình, nên anh chọn mặc một chiếc áo len oversize mềm mại màu xám cùng một chiếc quần ống túm màu đen. Ngáp dài, anh bước ra khỏi phòng ngủ và đi về phía bếp. Anh khúc khích cười khi nghe thấy tiếng chảo kêu loảng xoảng cùng một tiếng chửi thầm.

“Cảm ơn cậu đã ghé qua,” Wonwoo đứng ở đầu bên kia của kệ bếp, nói.

“Như tôi đã nói, chuyện này không thành vấn đề. Anh uống đi,” Mingyu gật đầu nhìn chiếc tô để ở góc kệ.

“Cảm ơn cậu,” Wonwoo cầm chiếc tô lên và húp món súp. “Với cả, món súp này thực sự rất ngon.”

“Đương nhiên là ngon rồi, tôi làm mà,” Mingyu tự đắc và đi về phía bếp ga để bắt đầu khuấy chiếc nồi chứa món cậu đang nấu.

“Ở công ty có xảy ra chuyện gì quan trọng không?”

Mingyu quay người lại, nhìn Wonwoo bằng một vẻ hoài nghi. “Thật sao? Đó là điều đầu tiên anh muốn biết sao?”

Wonwoo cũng biết đường mà tỏ ra ăn năn. “Tôi xin lỗi, tại tôi quen rồi.”

“Seungkwan luôn nói rằng anh đã kết hôn với công việc,” Mingyu trầm ngâm. “Bọn tôi vẫn làm tốt nhiệm vụ,” cậu nói lớn tiếng hơn một chút, “nên anh không cần phải lo đâu.”

“Nhưng mà, cho tôi xin lỗi nhé, anh bị cảm có lẽ là do chúng ta đã chạy dưới trời mưa,” Mingyu nhăn mặt lại và Wonwoo nhanh chóng trấn an cậu.

“Không phải lỗi của cậu đâu, thật đấy. Chuyện này ắt hẳn chỉ là vì tôi nghỉ ngơi không đầy đủ.”

“Ồ vậy là anh _có_ biết loài người không thể sống sót khi ngủ ba tiếng một ngày,” Mingyu vờ tỏ ra ngạc nhiên.

“Im đi. Tôi ngủ ít nhất 4 tiếng, và vào những ngày thuận lợi thì còn nhiều hơn thế,” Wonwoo cố bào chữa, điều này chỉ khiến Mingyu thở dài đánh sượt.

 

Sau khi Mingyu nấu nướng xong, hai người mang theo tô cháo của mình ra ngồi trên ghế sofa trong phòng khách và bật TV lên. Họ ngồi trong sự im lặng đầy dễ chịu, cùng nhau xem bộ phim đang được chiếu. Bằng một cách nào đó, họ ngồi xích lại gần tới nỗi cánh tay chạm vào nhau, nhưng chẳng ai tìm cách tách mình ra.

Mingyu khăng khăng đòi rửa bát đĩa trước khi rời đi và bắt Wonwoo phải hứa sẽ nghỉ ngơi và ăn uống đều đặn trong hai ngày cuối tuần.

“Nếu anh cần gì hãy gọi điện cho tôi. Hồi âm lại tin nhắn để tôi ít nhất cũng biết được anh chưa lăn ra ngất xỉu ở đâu đó trong nhà.” Mingyu bông đùa. Thế nhưng, ẩn dưới nụ cười của cậu, Wonwoo nhận thấy một nỗi lo âu thực sự, thật quá đỗi ân cần. Người ngoài chẳng mấy khi lo lắng cho Wonwoo.

“Vâng, thưa _mum_ ,” Wonwoo cũng bông đùa đáp lại trước khi đóng cánh cửa sau lưng Mingyu.

Anh tự nhủ với lòng mình rằng, nỗi trống trải xuất hiện ngay tức khắc anh đột nhiên cảm nhận được chỉ là kết quả của việc căn hộ bỗng chốc trở nên yên ắng sau khi Mingyu rời đi, chứ không phải vì anh thấy nhớ người ấy.

Anh nhanh chóng nhận ra hai người chưa đề cập đến chuyện Wonwoo chưa bao giờ thực sự nói cho ai biết mật khẩu mới, điều này đồng nghĩa với việc Mingyu đã tự mình tìm ra.

Anh tự hỏi, liệu ngày tháng ấy đối với Mingyu cũng có cùng ý nghĩa như với anh.

Lắc lắc đầu, anh lập tức rũ bỏ suy nghĩ ấy.

“Người ta chăm sóc mày lúc mày ốm có một lần thôi, và mày đi nghĩ rằng người ta có hứng thú với mày,” Wonwoo lầm bầm với bản thân và thở dài.

 **wonwooooo:**  này, cảm ơn cậu hôm nay đã ghé qua  
**wonwooooo:**  và cho tôi ăn  
**mingew:**  không có gì đâu!! tôi thực sự hy vọng anh đã thấy trong người dễ chịu hơn  
**mingew:**  cuối tuần anh phải nghỉ ngơi thêm đi nhé >:(  
**mingew:**  ý tôi là có việc gì gấp thì tôi sẽ báo cho anh ngay  
**mingew:** ANH ĐỪNG CHECK EMAIL NHÉ XIN ANH HÃY ĐI NGỦ ĐI  
**wonwooooo:**  được rồi được rồi tôi sẽ không làm thế cảm ơn mingyu :)

 

◊◊◊

 

 **SÚP GÀ CHO TÂM HỒN – ĐĂNG BỞI KMASISSEOGYU lúc** **10:03AM,** **26/03/2016**

Chào các bạn! Tôi hy vọng các bạn đều có một tuần trên cả khá khẩm; tất cả chúng ta giờ có thể ăn mừng vì cuối tuần đã đến! Hôm nay, tôi sẽ chia sẻ một công thức tự bản thân tôi đã bỏ công phu điều chỉnh qua thời gian, và tôi thực sự hy vọng các bạn cũng sẽ tận hưởng nó.

Thời tiết gần đây thật khó lường, và tôi cho rằng việc chú ý đến sức khoẻ là rất quan trọng. Các bạn hãy uống nhiều nước và ăn nhiều rau quả hơn nhé. (Tôi biết chúng không phải những thức được nhiều người ưa chuộng, nhưng chúng tốt cho sức khoẻ của các bạn lắm đấy!!) Đây chính là lý do ngày hôm nay tôi sẽ chia sẻ cho các bạn công thức của món Súp Gà. Bởi

A) Nó chắc chắn sẽ lành mạnh hơn khoai chiên hoặc burger  
B) Nó dễ nấu  
C) Nó là một món ăn “xoa dịu tâm hồn” đầy tuyệt vời.

 

◊◊◊

 

Wonwoo chớp chớp mắt sau khi đọc bài đăng mới nhất trên trang blog ẩm thực yêu thích. Nghe giống hệt như-

Không thể nào. Chỉ là, _không_ thể nào.

 **wonwooooo:**  jun……  
**huydeptrai:** gì ba  
**wonwooooo:**  ông biết đấy cái blog ẩm thực mà ông giới thiệu cho tôi  
**huydeptrai:** ờ lol chẳng phải chuyện cách đây lâu lâu rồi sao  
**wonwooooo:**  ừ… không liên quan nhưng mà chủ của blog tên gì thế?  
**huydeptrai:** ừm. thật ra thì. câu hỏi hay đấy. tôi không nghĩ người đó đã từng tiết lộ danh tính của bản thân? tôi chả biết nữa sao thế???  
**wonwooooo:**  không có gì tôi chỉ thắc mắc thôi  
**huydeptrai:** lol kcg chắc chắn rồi  
**huydeptrai:** lúc nào đi ăn trưa đi ông bạn!! tỉ năm rồi không gặp  
**wonwooooo:**  ừ ừ ông chọn chỗ đi tôi sẽ lên lịch

Anh ném điện thoại lên ghế sofa, lông mày nhíu lại vì cụt hứng. Có lẽ chỉ là trùng hợp thôi.

Dạo gần đây thời tiết không được tốt cho lắm, và đâu phải súp gà là món ăn độc quyền chỉ mình Mingyu biết cách làm. Bất cứ ai cũng có thể nấu súp gà. Mẹ của Wonwoo vẫn thường nấu súp gà cho anh ngày anh còn nhỏ.

Ấy thế mà, điều này vẫn không che giấu được sự thật rằng khi Wonwoo thử nấu theo công thức nọ vào tối Chủ Nhật, hương vị gần như giống hệt với món súp Mingyu đã nấu cho anh. Kém ngon hơn, bởi khả năng bếp núc của Wonwoo không tài nào sánh với Mingyu được, nhưng sự tương đồng về hương vị thì không thể nhầm lẫn.

 

Người đầu tiên Wonwoo gặp vào sáng thứ Hai là một Mingyu với cặp mắt sáng ngời ngay lập tức chào anh bằng câu “Chào buổi sáng Giám đốc Jeon, cuối tuần của anh thế nào?”

Wonwoo nhận thấy việc trả lời rằng anh đã dành hầu hết thời gian để băn khoăn liệu Mingyu có phải là chủ của _kmasisseogyu_ sẽ không được lịch sự cho lắm. Nên anh đáp gọn, “Đừng lo, tôi đã dành hầu hết thời gian để nghỉ ngơi.” Đây cũng không hoàn toàn là nói dối, bởi lần đầu tiên sau bao nhiêu năm tháng, anh không kiểm tra email lấy một lần trong suốt hai ngày nghỉ. Bản thân điều này đã là _rất nhiều_ rồi.

“Hay lắm,” Mingyu toét miệng cười, để lộ ra hai chiếc răng nanh. Điều này đủ để khiến Wonwoo mỉm cười đáp lại.

“Anh thấy chưa, anh nên để bản thân được nghỉ ngơi thường xuyên hơn, điều này sẽ tốt cho anh,” Mingyu gật đầu nhìn anh.

“Vâng thưa dad,” Wonwoo tự khiến bản thân ngạc nhiên bằng cách bật cười.

“Có phải tôi vừa,” giọng Seungkwan nghe vô cùng hoảng hốt, vang lên từ phía sau lưng Wonwoo, “nghe thấy ông gọi Mingyu là _daddy_?”

Điều này khiến Wonwoo bất ngờ ho ra sặc sụa. Tất cả những gì Mingyu làm, _tên ngốc_ ấy, là nhếch mép cười.

Wonwoo quay người lại để đối diện với tay đồng nghiệp, mặt nhăn mày nhó. “Trước tiên là, anh mày không dùng từ ‘daddy’. Tiếp đến là, mày im đi,” anh rít răng.

“Ý tôi là, nếu hai ông đã tiến triển xa đến mức ấy trong mối quan hệ của mình, với tôi không thành vấn đề, nhưng xin hai ông hãy giữ chuyện phòng the ở lại chốn phòng the cho tôi nhờ,” Seungkwan giơ cao hai tay, lòng bàn tay hướng về phía trước.

“Ý anh là, anh nghĩ ảnh bắt đầu nhầm anh với ba mẹ ảnh rồi đấy, xét đến việc hôm thứ Sáu ảnh gọi anh là mum,” Mingyu cười khẩy. Seungkwan trông cực kì mừng rỡ trước tin này.

Wonwoo muốn túm lấy thứ ở gần anh nhất để ném về phía Seungkwan.

May mắn thay cho ông nhõi tóc đỏ, anh không thấy có thứ nào đủ nguy hiểm để đáng ném cả.

Không may thay cho anh, điều này khiến anh phải hứng chịu vẻ mặt nhơn nhơn tự mãn của Seungkwan cùng một Mingyu đang cố kìm nén tiếng cười.

“Anh nên bắt đầu nghỉ làm thường xuyên hơn để có thể tránh xa lũ chúng mày,” anh quở trách và quay người đi về phía phòng làm việc của mình.

“Nhân tiện thì, tôi rất mừng vì ông anh đã thấy trong người khoẻ hơn. Bọn tôi nhớ ông quá chừng,” giọng Seungkwan có phần véo von ở câu sau và mặc dù đang bực dọc, Wonwoo mỉm cười. May mà anh đang quay lưng về phía nó.

“Ừ, sao cũng được,”  anh nói, giọng không hề có ý khó chịu. Anh vờ như không nghe được Seungkwan thì thầm to nhỏ với Mingyu rằng “ổng cứ phải gồng mình tỏ ra lạnh lùng”, nó rõ ràng là đang cố tình lớn tiếng để anh nghe thấy.

 

Cả Minh Hạo và Seokmin đều bước vào phòng làm việc và chào anh khi bọn chúng đến công ty, cả hai bày tỏ sự quan tâm tới sức khoẻ của anh, và Wonwoo băn khoăn liệu bọn chúng trước giờ vẫn ân cần chu đáo đến nhường này.

 

“Đi ăn trưa với bọn em đi anh ơi,” Seokmin hào hứng nói khi giờ ăn trưa đến, cậu chàng chỉ dám mở cửa phòng của Wonwoo vừa đủ để thò đầu vào.

Wonwoo muốn cự lại, nhưng anh đã nghe thấy một câu “BẢO VỚI ỔNG LÀ ỔNG NỢ BỌN MÌNH MỘT BỮA TRƯA TƯƠM TẤT SAU KHI LÀM BỌN MÌNH LO ĐẾN CHẾT ĐI ĐƯỢC” nghe giống giọng Seungkwan. Bật cười, anh nghĩ đến chuyện Mingyu luôn càm ràm với anh không biết bao nhiêu lần về tầm quan trọng của việc ăn ba bữa một ngày ra sao, và quyết định sẽ chiều lòng sắp nhỏ. Lấy ví tiền cùng điện thoại, anh đứng dậy và đặt chế độ ngủ cho máy tính của mình.

“Cứ làm như nó lo lắng cho anh nhiều _đến thế_ ,” anh nói với Seokmin, cậu chàng đồng tình cười khẩy.

“Ý em là, Mingyu thực sự đã rất lo lắng đấy, nên đây không phải là lời nói dối hoàn toàn,” cậu nhún vai.

Những lời này khiến Wonwoo muốn đỏ mặt. Trong chốc lát, Wonwoo bỗng biến thành một cậu trai trong độ tuổi trung học, một cậu trai không dám mở lời và ngại ngùng lúng túng khi ở gần người mình thầm thương; một cậu trai để sự sợ hãi bất an chiến thắng những mẩu dũng khí vụn vặt mà mình có.

Nghĩ lại thì, thật ra Wonwoo cũng chẳng khác cái thuở thiếu thời là bao.

 

Rốt cuộc thì, bọn họ đã ăn thịt nướng Hàn Quốc cho bữa trưa, và Mingyu trở thành người nướng toàn bộ chỗ thịt cho cả đám. Cậu cứ khăng khăng đòi chụp một bức hình trước khi bọn họ có thể ăn, và Seungkwan cùng Seokmin trêu chọc rằng cậu là hội viên của hội những người cho camera ăn trước rồi mới đến bản thân.

“Anh mày chỉ muốn ghi nhớ những gì mình đã ăn, có thế thôi,” cậu đáp trả. Cậu khoe bức hình với Wonwoo đang an toạ bên trái mình. “Một bức hình đẹp, phải không anh?”

“Ừ, đẹp lắm,” Wonwoo liếc nhìn bức hình và gật đầu.

Mingyu lè lưỡi với Seungkwan và bắt đầu chia thịt cho mọi người.

Một bữa trưa tuyệt vời, và Wonwoo đã nghĩ, lâu lắm rồi anh và đồng nghiệp mới thân mật gần gũi được như thế.

 

◊◊◊

 

 **SỰ KÌ DIỆU CỦA THỊT NƯỚNG BBQ HÀN QUỐC – ĐĂNG BỞI KMASISSEOGYU lúc** **11:35PM** **, 28/03/2016**

Chào các bạn! Tôi biết hôm nay mới chỉ là thứ Hai, và tôi vừa mới nói về chuyện ăn uống lành mạnh cách đây hai ngày. Nhưng, thành thực mà nói thì, rượu thịt được mời _có ai_ nỡ từ chối cho được? Tôi không nghĩ thế đâu. Tin tôi đi, bạn sẽ thèm thuồng BBQ ngay khi đọc xong bài đăng này, và tất cả những gì tôi có thể nói là, hãy đi thưởng thức một bữa ăn ngon.

 

◊◊◊

 

Wonwoo làm điện thoại rơi trúng mặt và ngồi bật dậy trên giường. Lúc ấy là 2 giờ sáng ngày thứ Tư, và tất cả những gì anh muốn làm chỉ là nắm được bài đăng mới nhất của trang blog ẩm thực yêu thích trước khi đi ngủ.

Thay vào đó, anh nhận được một cú shock điếng người.

Ngay bên dưới đoạn đầu tiên là một bức hình giống với bức hình Mingyu khoe với anh trong bữa trưa hôm thứ Hai một cách kinh khủng khiếp.

Không thể nào.

Chậm rãi, anh cầm điện thoại lên và lướt xuống cuối bài đăng. Anh kiểm tra địa chỉ nhà hàng và ép bản thân phải bình tĩnh khi nhận ra đó chính là nhà hàng bọn anh đã dùng bữa.

Cái quái gì thế này.

Được rồi.

Anh nhớ lại bài đăng nói rằng chủ trang blog sẽ ở cùng khu vực với anh, nhớ về cái lần Mingyu đưa anh đến quán cà phê được đăng tải trên trang blog, về việc bọn họ đã tình cờ cùng có mặt ở Paris.

Những mảnh ghép nhỏ dường như ăn khớp với nhau.

Chỉ là, Wonwoo đang gặp khó khăn trong việc cố gắng lý giải toàn bộ những điều này.

 **wonwooooo:**  VĂN TUẤN HUY

Anh đợi năm phút mới có hồi âm.

 **huydeptrai:** … 2 giờ sáng rồi đấy cha nội  
**wonwooooo:**  gì cũng được ông vẫn còn thức nên là  
**wonwooooo:**  tôi biết chủ blog là ai rồi  
**wonwooooo:**  ít nhất thì tôi cho là như thế  
**huydeptrai:** gì cơ? bằng cách nào?? ai???  
**wonwooooo:**  tôi nghĩ đó là mingyu  
**huydeptrai:** mingyu?? mingyu xinh trai tức tay trợ lý của ông tức cái cậu ông cảm nắng mê như điếu đổ đấy á?  
**wonwooooo:**  tôi không cảm nắng cậu ấy.  
**wonwooooo:**  nhưng mà ừ. tôi phải làm gì đây.  
**huydeptrai:** tôi yêu cái giọng chối bỏ hiện thực của ông ghê. mẹ nó chứ dễ thương zl ấy  
**huydeptrai:** giới thiệu cho tôi đi ;) ông mang nợ tôi đấy nhé về cơ bản thì tôi đã giới thiệu cho ông đời sống bí mật của bạn zai ông  
**wonwooooo:**  câm mồm đi huy

Wonwoo rên rỉ và ném điện thoại qua một bên. Tại sao anh lại nghĩ rằng Tuấn Huy, giữa ngàn vạn người, sẽ có ích _từ xa_ cho được?

 

Wonwoo chỉ được ngủ khoảng ba tiếng trước khi phải thức dậy và đối mặt với chuyện đi làm. Anh đến công ty sớm như thường lệ và ngồi ở bàn làm việc của mình.

 _“Mingyu này, điều này thật kì cục. Nhưng mà. Cậu có tình cờ sở hữu một trang blog không?”_

_“Mingyu này, cậu là chủ của kmasisseogyu à?”_

_“Chào Mingyu, tôi chỉ băn khoăn liệu cậu có sở hữu một trang blog ẩm thực?”_

Mọi câu hỏi hiện ra trong đầu Wonwoo nghe đều thật ngượng ngùng và anh thất vọng thở dài.

Có tiếng ai gõ cửa và khi cửa mở ra, Mingyu là người đã thò đầu vào phòng làm việc của Wonwoo.

“Chào buổi sáng, Giám đốc Jeon,” cậu vui vẻ cất tiếng chào và Wonwoo suýt bổ nhào khỏi ghế.

“Chào buổi sáng, Mingyu,” anh ngập ngừng đáp.

“Anh đến sớm ghê, anh đã ăn sáng chưa?”

Wonwoo có cảm giác déjà vu và anh chậm rãi lắc đầu.

“Anh muốn đi ăn chút gì đó trước khi chúng ta thực sự phải bắt đầu công việc không?”

Wonwoo chẳng biết phải từ chối Mingyu như thế nào. Về vấn đề này, Wonwoo chưa _từng_ biết phải từ chối Mingyu mà không cảm thấy tội lỗi ra sao. Thế nên, anh để bản thân mình mỉm cười khoan dung và gật đầu đồng ý.

Rốt cuộc, hai người lại ghé quán cà phê Mingyu từng đưa Wonwoo đến trong lần đầu ép anh ăn sáng, bởi nơi ấy ở gần và thật ra quán phục vụ món bánh waffle rất ngon.

Chỉ đến khi bữa sáng đã được nửa chừng, Wonwoo cuối cùng cũng đưa ra quyết định sẽ cứ thế mà _hỏi._ Sự tò mò của anh về _kmasisseogyu_ tựa như một vết ngứa chưa được gãi – việc không hay biết liệu Mingyu thật sự có phải blogger ẩm thực anh yêu thích đang giết chết anh.

“Ừm, Mingyu?” Wonwoo đặt dao dĩa xuống và với lấy cốc iced latte để nhấp một ngụm.

“Hm?”

“Tôi… có một câu hỏi.”

_Mình sẽ cứ thế mà đưa ra cái câu hỏi chết tiệt ấy. Mình sẽ không cà lăm và làm mọi chuyện rối tung lên và trông như một thằng hề. Chỉ là một câu hỏi đơn giản thôi mà. Mình có thể làm được._

“Anh hỏi đi,” Mingyu cũng bỏ dao dĩa xuống và dùng hai lòng bàn tay đỡ lấy hai bầu má, khuỷu tay chống xuống mặt bàn, cậu nhìn Wonwoo bằng một vẻ hiếu kỳ.

“Ừm.”

_Làm tốt lắm nghe giọng mày không giống thằng ngốc chút NÀO hết._

Wonwoo muốn bảo ý thức của mình câm miệng đi.

“Cậucótìnhcờsởhữumộttrangblogẩmthựckhông,” anh nói liền một mạch và nốc lấy một ngụm cà phê.

“Gượm đã, gì cơ?” Mingyu bật cười, và rướn mình lại gần anh.

“Cậu có,” Wonwoo hít một hơi. “Tình cờ sở hữu. Một trang blog ẩm thực không.”

Im lặng một hồi.

Mingyu bắt đầu bật cười. Không phải kiểu bụm miệng phì cười, mà là một tràng cười giòn giã khiến những người ngồi ở bàn bên tay phải liếc mắt nhìn hai người đầy thích thú.

“Vậy là anh đã nhận ra rồi ha?” Mingyu nói sau khi đã bình tâm lại và Wonwoo có cảm giác anh chính là định nghĩa cho Năm mươi Sắc thái của Sự Xấu hổ.

“Nếu anh đang nói về _kmasisseogyu_ thì, phải,” Mingyu đắc ý. “Chính là tôi đây.”

Wonwoo chẳng biết phải nói gì, và anh chỉ có thể bàng hoàng nhìn Mingyu trân trân.

Mingyu nhoài người về phía anh và thì thầm, “Tôi cũng rất vui được gặp anh, woongaingu-nim.”

Wonwoo há hốc miệng vì ngạc nhiên. Anh chỉ tay vào Mingyu, rồi vào bản thân mình, rồi lại chỉ vào Mingyu.

“C-cậu…” anh bất lực lắp bắp.

“Phải, tôi đã ngẫm ra trong suốt quá trình. Tôi thấy việc anh thích trang blog của mình thật dễ thương,” Mingyu hào hứng, bật cười.

“Chuyện này thật đáng xấu hổ,” Wonwoo nhìn xuống chiếc bánh waffle của mình, anh chẳng dám nhìn vào mắt Mingyu nữa.

“Thế anh có muốn xin chữ kí của tôi không?” Mingyu chòng ghẹo và Wonwoo bắt cậu im mồm.

Mingyu dành ra thời gian còn lại của bữa sáng để trêu chọc Wonwoo, và khi quay về văn phòng, hai người đều đang cười, mặt mũi đỏ gay.

 

◊◊◊

 

 **mingew:**  anh có muốn cùng tôi ghé thăm một quán cà phê mới không? tôi muốn viết bài về nó hehe  
**wonwooooo:**  tôi có thích đồ ăn không??  
**wonwooooo:**  Ý tôi là. Có. Tất nhiên rồi. Tôi muốn đi :)  
**mingew:** nói cho anh biết nhé ở tận chỗ nhà tôi cũng nghe thấy niềm phấn khích của anh đấy  
**wonwooooo:**  xuỳ đừng có tự dối lòng  
**mingew:** anh biết đây là sự thật mà ;) hẹn gặp anh ngày mai!!  
**wonwooooo:**  Tôi gặp cậu ở đâu đây?  
**mingew:**  Tôi sẽ đến đón anh!! Sẽ là một bất ngờ ^^

 

Chuyện xảy ra một lần, rồi đến lần thứ hai, rồi lần thứ ba, và rồi nó trở thành một thông lệ. Mingyu mời Wonwoo đi ăn cùng mình, và rồi viết blog về nơi hai người ghé đến. Wonwoo để lại vài lời bình luận tích cực dưới cái tên _woongaingu_ và Mingyu sẽ trả lời ngắn gọn đôi dòng. Cứ như thế, mối quan hệ của hai người biến thành một tình bạn thoải mái và dễ chịu, gợi cho Wonwoo nhớ về những ngày họ ở Paris.

 

Wonwoo gặp Jun ở một nhà hàng Trung Hoa theo sự giới thiệu của hắn. Khi hai người bắt đầu dùng bữa, Wonwoo thở phào đầy hạnh phúc khi nhận thấy đồ ăn cũng ngon miệng hệt như ngon mắt.

“Tôi nên kể cho Mingyu về nơi này,” anh bất giác nói, và Jun buông đũa xuống để mỉm cười như đi guốc trong bụng Wonwoo.

“Gì?” Wonwoo hỏi, cảm thấy hơi xấu hổ một chút.

“ _Phun ra đê_ ,” Jun bật cười và Wonwoo bối rối nhìn hắn.

“Mạch hội thoại của ông tôi không theo được?”

“Cảm giác khi được hẹn hò với blogger ẩm thực ông thần tượng suốt, cỡ đâu như, bốn năm nó ra làm sao?” Jun rướn người về phía trước trong niềm thích thú và Wonwoo bật cười.

“Tôi không hẹn hò với cậu ấy, ông đừng có dở hơi,” Wonwoo đảo tròn hai mắt.

Jun nhướn mày, nét mặt lộ rõ thái độ hoài nghi.

“Bọn tôi thực sự không hẹn hò mà,” Wonwoo khăng khăng và uống lấy một ngụm lớn món trà hoa cúc Jun gọi cho cả hai.

“Ông đang bảo tôi bọn ông không phải một đôi chim cu trong khi trang blog của cậu ta về cơ bản đã trở thành nhật kí hẹn hò của hai đứa?”

Wonwoo bị nước trà làm cho mắc nghẹn và cười rộ lên đầy hoài nghi.

“Ông đang nói cái _khỉ_ gì thế?”

Jun rút điện thoại và dành ra hai phút để tìm kiếm thứ gì đó.

 **❝** ‘Chúng tôi thật sự đã tận hưởng món samgyeopsal ở đây’, ‘Bạn tôi nói rằng món [budae jjigae](http://i.imgur.com/FAtYgTB.png) chúng tôi ăn chung thật tuyệt vời ông mặt giời, và tôi tán thành với điều ấy’, ‘Chúng tôi xin gợi ý rằng các bạn nên ghé thăm quán cà phê này’.❞ Jun nhìn Wonwoo chòng chọc sau khi đọc lên một vài câu trong những bài đăng khác nhau.

“Từ khi nào đại từ nhân xưng của cậu ta chuyển từ số ít sang số nhiều? Chuyện xảy ra đã được một thời gian rồi, đừng tìm cách nói dối tôi, Jeon Wonwoo. Những bài đăng của cậu ta trong ba tháng vừa qua đã thể hiện rõ ràng đến nhức nhối rằng cậu ta có người cùng đi mỗi khi trải nghiệm địa điểm ăn uống mới.”

“Ý tôi là, bọn tôi đi ăn cùng nhau vì cậu ấy biết rằng tôi cũng có đam mê ẩm thực nhiều như cậu ấy, và khẩu vị của chúng tôi tương đồng với nhau,” Wonwoo nhún vai.

Jun nhìn anh đăm đăm, và sau chốc lát Wonwoo cảm thấy không được thoải mái.

“Ông đang đùa tôi đấy à.”

“ _Gì cơ_?”

“Hai đứa ông về cơ bản là đang hẹn hò, và ông không hay biết?” Jun bật cười và cầm một chiếc bánh hấp lên ăn.

“Bọn tôi không… hẹn hò…” Wonwoo nói, lần này khẽ khàng hơn.

“Wonwoo, ông thích người ta,” Jun dịu dàng nói. Lúc này hắn không hề đùa giỡn. “Cứ thổ lộ đi.”

Wonwoo không nói gì, chỉ uống nhiều trà hơn.

“Wonwoo, tôi nói cái này với tư cách một người bạn, nhé? Trong suốt bao năm tôi quen ông, ông chỉ biết gắn chặt đời mình với công việc. Ông không biết khi nào phải nghỉ ngơi hay ăn uống, và có lẽ ông đã quên luôn cả sự tương tác giữa người với người nếu không có Seungkwan, Seokmin, Minh Hạo và cả cái thân tôi. Nhưng rồi Mingyu xuất hiện và đột nhiên ông ăn uống điều độ, ngủ nhiều hơn và trông ông khoẻ mạnh hạnh phúc hơn hẳn. Ông không chối được đâu, bởi bất cứ ai quen biết ông cũng đều nhìn ra sự khác biệt ấy.”

“Nghe giống stalker vậy ba,” Wonwoo nói một cách yếu ớt, vì anh chẳng có câu trả lời nào hay ho hơn.

“Ông đã tăng cân một chút và bọng mắt của ông bớt trông giống gấu trúc hơn, khá là dễ nhận thấy,” Jun cười phá lên.

“Ông đang bảo tôi béo đấy à?” Wonwoo dằn dỗi và vươn tay chộp lấy chiếc bánh hấp cuối cùng.

“Đừng cố thay đổi chủ đề nữa và thừa nhận đê. Ông thích Mingyu,” Jun nhếch mép. “Cứ thổ lộ với cậu ấy đi, sẽ xảy ra sai lầm gì được chứ?”

“Im đi, tôi đâu phải là ông. Ông cũng biết tôi không bao giờ có thể làm thế,” Wonwoo lặng lẽ, lời nói nhuốm nỗi ngại ngùng.

“Đừng thiếu công bằng với bản thân, Wonwoo à. Cậu ta đã đi nước đầu tiên bằng việc mời ông đi ăn cùng, ông chỉ cần cho cậu ta một cơ hội thôi, được không?”

 

Wonwoo dành ra vài ngày sau đó để suy nghĩ về những lời của Jun, nhưng điều này chẳng thể giúp anh lấy hết cam đảm dũng khí ra để hỏi Mingyu.

Anh không muốn phá hỏng mối quan hệ của hai người, bởi những gì họ đang có thật dễ chịu, thật an toàn. Anh không muốn là kẻ làm mất đi sự cân bằng ấy.

Nên anh không ngờ được những tin nhắn gửi từ Mingyu vào tối thứ Sáu lại hỏi anh những điều khác hoàn toàn với trước đó.

 **mingew:**  giám đốc jeon, bạn bè tôi cứ quấy rầy bắt tôi phải làm điều này. và tôi chỉ là muốn hỏi ý kiến của anh thôi?  
**mingew:**  tôi có nên đi xem mặt không? :) :)

Wonwoo ngồi bật dậy trên giường và nhìn những tin nhắn trân trân.

Nhăn mặt, anh chụp màn hình lại và gửi nó cho Jun.

 **wonwooooo:** ờ phải rồi  
**wonwooooo:** hẹn hò cái mông tôi

Jun, như thường lệ, rep lại ngay lập tức.

 **huydeptrai:** bảo cậu ấy là đừng  
**wonwooooo:** sao tôi phải bảo thế?  
**huydeptrai:** bởi vì, thằng ngã cây này. ông thích người ta.  
**wonwooooo:**  như thế có lộ liễu quá không  
**huydeptrai:** wonwoo. người anh em. mấu chốt nằm ở chỗ đấy???  
**wonwooooo:**  và nếu như cậu ấy muốn đi, chẳng phải cậu ấy nên đi sao? là chuyện hạnh phúc của cậu ấy mà…  
**huydeptrai:** ông dở hơi vãi tôi unfriend ông đây

Wonwoo tự nhủ rằng Jun chẳng giúp ích được gì, và anh đóng cuộc trò chuyện với hắn lại để mở cuộc trò chuyện với Mingyu.

 **wonwooooo:**  haha tại sao ý kiến của tôi lại quan trọng chứ?  
**wonwooooo:**  nhưng mà. nếu đó là điều cậu muốn, thì cậu hãy đi đi

Wonwoo trông thấy số ‘1’ nho nhỏ kế bên những tin nhắn của anh biến mất, và anh đợi chờ trong đôi chốc. Anh không nhận được tin nhắn hồi âm.

 

Cuối tuần trôi qua không có một tin nhắn nào từ phía người kia. Anh nắm rõ điều này, bởi anh đã kiểm tra cuộc hội thoại của hai người không biết bao nhiêu lần, mỗi lần anh đều mong có tin nhắn đến. Anh chẳng biết nguyên nhân là vì Mingyu đã đi xem mặt và hết sức vui vẻ, hay vì Mingyu bị ốm, hay vì người ấy cố tình phớt lờ anh. Anh chẳng biết nữa.

Anh dành ra hai ngày cuối tuần nhất định _không phải_ là để ủ rũ âu sầu.

Anh dùng bữa một mình, đọc email và cố gắng không nghĩ xem Mingyu đang làm gì. Anh không tìm cách nhắn tin cho cậu, bởi anh lo sợ trước lời hồi âm mình sẽ nhận được. Hoặc tệ hơn, lỡ như anh chẳng nhận được lời nào.

 

Cuối tuần trôi qua quá chậm chạp so với những gì anh muốn, và ngày thứ Hai anh rốt cuộc đã đi làm sớm những 2 tiếng đồng hồ. Điều này nhất định không phải vì anh muốn gặp Mingyu.

Anh chỉ hơi thất vọng một chút khi Mingyu không đến sớm lôi anh đi ăn sáng. Mingyu đã muộn những nửa giờ đồng hồ khi cóc cuối cùng cũng mở miệng – anh quyết định hỏi Minh Hạo xem cậu đang ở đâu.

“Ô hyung…” Minh Hạo ngập ngừng, ánh mắt không nhìn Wonwoo. “Mingyu làm việc ở đây dưới hợp đồng thực tập 6 tháng, anh còn nhớ không? Ngày cuối cùng của nó là hôm thứ Sáu.”

Gì cơ.

Wonwoo chớp chớp mắt đầy bối rối.

“Nhưng mà… cậu ấy không nói gì?”

“Nó cũng hiểu là tuần trước chúng ta bận ngập đầu ngập cổ chạy deadline cho quyển tạp chí và cho dòng sản phẩm mùa Hè, nên nó không muốn làm lớn chuyện,” Minh Hạo quan sát Wonwoo với thoáng chút thích thú.

“Bọn tôi đã bảo ổng tuần này chúng ta sẽ cùng ổng ăn mừng,” Seungkwan nói thêm, và Wonwoo hầu như không để ý đến lời nó, vì tâm trí anh đang bị xáo trộn rối bời cả lên.

Sao Mingyu có thể cứ thế _ra đi_?

“Hyung, anh ổn cả chứ? Nếu anh cần nó để chạy việc thì em có thể giúp,” Minh Hạo đề nghị và Wonwoo lắc đầu.

“Không sao, anh sẽ tự làm. Cảm ơn mày đã cho anh biết,” Wonwoo lặng lẽ nói rồi quay người trở về phòng làm việc của mình.

Anh dành ra thời gian còn lại trong ngày để đọc email và những bản đề nghị, đắm chìm vào công việc để tâm trí không dạt đến chàng trai cao lớn với cặp mắt sáng ngời cùng nụ cười ấm áp nọ.

 

Cuối ngày, có tiếng ai gõ cửa phòng làm việc của Wonwoo và anh ngước lên khỏi màn hình máy tính, để rồi trông thấy Minh Hạo đang đứng bên ngoài. Anh ra hiệu cho Minh Hạo tiến vào, và cậu nhóc bước vào phòng với một vẻ mặt khó cắt nghĩa.

“Có chuyện gì thế, Minh Hạo?”

“Hyung, xin thứ lỗi cho những điều em sắp sửa nói ra,” Minh Hạo cắn cắn môi dưới.

Wonwoo từ tốn gật đầu, nét mặt hiện rõ vẻ bối rối.

“Chỉ là. Nếu anh không muốn nó đi xem mặt, lẽ ra anh nên bảo nó đừng đi, anh biết đấy?” Minh Hạo thận trọng nói và quan sát Wonwoo.

Phải mất một giây anh mới lí giải được những lời của Minh Hạo và _ồ_. Cậu ấy đang nói về tin nhắn của Mingyu.

Mà.

Gượm đã.

Gì cơ?

“Anh không hiểu?” Trán Wonwoo nhăn lại.

“Em không biết chính xác ra thì mối quan hệ của anh với Mingyu là gì. Nhưng xét từ những gì nó kể cho em, và xét từ vẻ lúng túng bỡ ngỡ của anh sáng nay, em sẽ mặc nhiên cho rằng anh rõ ràng là có quan tâm đến nó.”

Minh Hạo, ngừng lại, và chuyển sang một giọng dịu dàng hơn.

“Nó quan tâm đến anh nhiều lắm. Nhiều đến mức nó đặt vé hạng thương gia cho hai người trong chuyến bay từ Paris trở về, với hy vọng anh sẽ được thoải mái hơn trong hành trình dài đằng đẵng ấy. Và nếu em đoán đúng, em nghĩ rằng anh quan tâm đến nó nhiều hơn những gì anh biểu lộ. Thế nên nếu không muốn nó đi xem mặt, lẽ ra anh có thể bảo nó đừng đi.”

Minh Hạo vẫn đang nhìn Wonwoo đầy kì vọng, và phải mất một lúc lời cậu nhóc nói mới ngấm vào đầu anh.

Và khi ấy, chúng đáp trúng người anh với sức nặng của cả tấn gạch.

Hai mắt Wonwoo mở to và anh chỉ có thể khẽ thốt ra một tiếng _ồ_.

Chắc hẳn Minh Hạo đã thấy được cơn hoảng loạn bắt đầu xâm nhập vào hệ thống thần kinh của Wonwoo, bởi cậu mau chóng nói thêm, “Thật ra nó đã không đi xem mặt. Nó thậm chí còn chẳng có cuộc hẹn xem mặt nào, nó chỉ hỏi để xem anh sẽ nói gì thôi.”

Đã lâu, lâu lắm rồi Wonwoo mới lại thấy mình ngốc dại dến thế.

“Giờ nó đang ở nhà, anh có thể đến gặp nó,” Minh Hạo nói một cách bình tĩnh.

Như thể cậu đang nói chuyện với một đứa trẻ độ tuổi lẫm chẫm tập đi, với toàn bộ sự thận trọng và lòng khoan dung.

Wonwoo gật đầu và bắt tay vào thu dọn đồ, nhưng anh còn do dự.

“Mày có chắc cậu ấy muốn gặp anh không?”

“Nếu nó hắt hủi xa lánh anh, em hứa là anh có thể đuổi việc em luôn,” Minh Hạo nói đầy tự tin, trên môi nở nụ cười.

“Cảm ơn nhé, Minh Hạo,” Wonwoo nói với một vẻ biết ơn và người kia bật cười.

“Khi nào giải quyết xong chuyện của anh với nó, anh khao bọn em bữa tối là được, hẹn gặp lại anh ngày mai,” cậu vui vẻ nói rồi rời đi.

 

Wonwoo dành toàn bộ thời gian lái xe đến nhà Mingyu trong lặng im và thoáng chút lo sợ, bởi toàn bộ _chuyện này_ là một thứ gì đó hoàn toàn mới mẻ đối với anh. Không phải thứ anh có thể biến thành kế hoạch, chiến lược và thực hiện, như những gì anh vẫn làm với công việc của mình. Chuyện này, _chuyện này_ bao hàm những điều mơ hồ, sự nhạy cảm và _những cảm xúc_.

Trước những thứ này Wonwoo chưa từng đặc biệt thích thú hay cảm thấy thoải mái.

Tới khi nhận ra mình đang ở ngưỡng cửa nhà Mingyu, anh vẫn chưa biết mình sẽ phải nói gì.

Với Mingyu, mọi thứ vẫn luôn là tự phát, ngoại trừ những lần hẹn gặp đi ăn. Việc Mingyu xuất hiện trong cuộc đời anh chưa từng đi kèm với một lời cảnh báo đích đáng, chuyến đi tới Paris đầy ắp những quyết định đường đột, và những khi anh bị lôi đi ăn sáng hay lâu lâu lại thấy một hộp cơm trưa xuất hiện trên bàn làm việc thì luôn luôn là những bất ngờ. Ở Mingyu toát lên sự ngẫu hứng và độc đáo, và điều ấy vừa khiến Wonwoo kinh hãi lại vừa làm anh phấn khích.

 

Nên anh đã nói thầm một câu _mẹ nó chứ_ và rồi đưa tay bấm chuông, anh hoàn toàn không hề hay biết kể từ giây phút này anh sẽ phải xử trí tiếp ra sao.

Trước khi Mingyu mở cửa, thời gian như kéo dài vô tận, và khi cửa mở ra, miệng cậu há hốc.

Mingyu đang mặc một chiếc áo thụng cùng quần ống túm, và Wonwoo thấy điều này thật đáng yêu.

“Giám đốc Jeon?”

“Cậu biết đấy, vì cậu không còn làm việc cho tôi nữa, gọi tôi bằng _hyung_ là được rồi,” Wonwoo nói. “Và, chào cậu.”

Ba từ cuối cùng được nói ra một cách khẽ khàng hơn, sự tự tin của anh đang chùn bước.

“Tôi xin lỗi, lẽ ra tôi nên nói cho anh hay,” Mingyu khẽ đáp. Một vẻ thấu hiểu hiển hiện trên gương mặt cậu.

“Tôi đã định đệ một lá thư, nhưng tôi không chắc liệu anh có thời gian để đọc nó. Nhưng ngày cuối cùng trong hợp đồng của tôi là hôm thứ Sáu, nên tôi đã nộp lại thẻ ra vào cho phòng Nhân sự,” Mingyu nhún vai. “Tôi nhận thấy mọi người đều thật sự rất bận rộn.

Trong giọng nói của cậu có một phần góc cạnh Wonwoo chẳng thể đặt một ngón tay lên.

 

“Anh còn cần gì nữa không?” Mingyu hỏi khi không thấy Wonwoo đáp lời.

Câu hỏi này đã khiến Wonwoo bừng tỉnh.

“Cậu nghĩ tôi đến đây để nghe cậu xin lỗi sao?” Wonwoo hỏi đầy hoài nghi.

Mingyu ngạc nhiên nhìn anh, và rồi mặt cậu nhăn lại.

“Ý tôi là, tôi đã sắp xếp các tài liệu của anh theo thứ tự alphabet nên anh sẽ tìm kiếm mọi thứ được dễ dàng. Tôi đã bố trí lịch trình cho anh trong vòng hai tháng tới, và Minh Hạo sẽ biết đường mà giúp đỡ anh vụ—”

“Cậu đang nói cái quái gì thế?” Wonwoo ngắt lời cậu, anh không thể lý giải được những gì Mingyu đang nói.

“Xin lỗi, nhưng tôi thật sự không hiểu tại sao anh lại có mặt ở đây?” Mingyu nói sau giây lát, giọng cậu biểu lộ sự bối rối đến tột cùng khiến Wonwoo bắt đầu cảm thấy thoáng chút tội lỗi.

“Ừm,” anh rốt cuộc cũng đáp lại.

_Nuột nà đấy, Jeon Wonwoo, rất nuột nà._

“Tôi đã muốn bảo cậu đừng đi,” Wonwoo ngượng ngùng nói, anh thấy ghét cái cách giọng mình nghe thật yếu ớt. “Đến buổi hẹn xem mặt ấy.”

Mingyu chỉ biết bối rối nhìn anh.

“Lẽ ra tôi không nên bảo cậu cứ đi đi. Lẽ ra tôi không nên khuyến khích cậu,” Wonwoo nuốt nước bọt, sự căng thẳng bắt đầu chiếm lấy anh.

“Anh có ý gì?”

“Ý tôi là tôi xin lỗi vì trong những chuyện này tôi không phải người lanh lợi nhanh trí nhất, và ý tôi là tôi thích cậu,” Wonwoo nói một cách ngại ngùng. “Rất nhiều.”

Anh đột nhiên nhớ lại cái thuở mười sáu khi anh học cấp ba, nhớ lại lần đầu tiên anh thổ lộ với một người rằng anh thích người ấy. Trùng hợp thay, đó cũng là lần cuối cùng anh tỏ tình với một ai. Đó không hẳn là một trải nghiệm tốt đẹp anh muốn hồi tưởng. Trường cấp ba là một nơi đáng sợ.

Ánh mắt anh nhìn đi nơi khác chứ không nhìn Mingyu, chắc hẳn Mingyu cũng nghe được tiếng trái tim anh đang đập loạn xạ. Wonwoo hiểu ra, đợi chờ có thể đem lại một cảm giác tương tự với nỗi đớn đau.

“Giám đốc—” Mingyu ngừng lại và khẽ lắc đầu. “Hyung…”

Mingyu nhìn vào một Wonwoo đang đứng trước cửa nhà mình, sắc phiếm hồng trên hai gò má anh khiến Mingyu muốn đưa tay chạm đến.

“Tôi xin lỗi, lẽ ra tôi không nên làm phiền cậu,” Wonwoo nhanh chóng nói, anh coi sự ngập ngừng của Mingyu là một lời cự tuyệt. Anh quay người toan rời đi, cắn môi dưới để bản thân không run rẩy.

Anh sẽ đuổi việc thằng Minh Hạo.

 

Mingyu đưa tay nắm lấy cổ tay anh.

“Hyung,” Mingyu thốt lên, và Wonwoo ngạc nhiên quay người lại.

Anh thấy Mingyu đang mang lên nụ cười nghìn watt quen thuộc, và anh chùn bước.

Mingyu tiến một bước lại gần, và anh vẫn chưa biết chuyện này sẽ đi đến đâu. Mingyu nghiêng mình về phía anh, và dường như là hơi gần _quá._

“Đừng đi,” cậu nói một cách chân thành. “Em cũng thích anh.”

Wonwoo rùng mình khi đôi môi Mingyu lướt qua vành tai anh. Mingyu đứng thẳng trở lại, và cậu đang nhếch môi cười như thế vừa trúng lô. Tất cả những gì Wonwoo có thể làm là nhìn người kia trong nỗi bàng hoàng tột độ.

“Chẳng giấu gì anh,” Mingyu nói tiếp bằng một giọng bông đùa. “Tối hôm thứ Sáu anh đại khái là đã làm tim em tan vỡ đấy, anh có biết không?”

Wonwoo không nói gì, bởi anh chẳng biết phải nói gì đây.

“Anh sẽ chỉ đứng đó, hay anh muốn vào nhà nào?” Mingyu hỏi, nở một nụ cười dịu dàng trên môi.

Trông Wonwoo vẫn đầy bối rối, nên Mingyu nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy cổ tay anh và kéo anh vào căn hộ của mình.

“Anh muốn uống gì không? Em có nước lọc, cà phê, nước ép quả? Thật ra thì, có lẽ sẽ không có cà phê đâu, em không nên khuyến khích thói quen cú đêm của anh,” Mingyu chỉ tay vu vơ về phía bếp.

“Xin lỗi cậu,” anh rốt cuộc cũng có thể thốt ra, và Mingyu quay người lại đối mặt với anh.

Mingyu nhìn anh bằng một vẻ mong chờ, lông mày nhướn lên.

“Xin lỗi cậu về chuyện tối thứ Sáu,” Wonwoo nói một cách chậm rãi, nhưng sự căng thẳng đã chế ngự anh và những lời anh nói bắt đầu tuôn ra trong một mớ hỗn độn rời rạc. “Tôi không biết phải nói gì. Tôi không biết tại sao cậu lại muốn xin ý kiến của tôi, tôi không hiểu. Tôi không giỏi những chuyện này, tôi chưa bao giờ như thế. Ngay cả lúc này, tôi cũng không thực sự biết mình nên nói điều gì—”

Anh ngừng nói khi Mingyu bước một bước vào [không gian cá nhân](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kh%C3%B4ng_gian_giao_ti%E1%BA%BFp#Kh.C3.B4ng_gian_c.C3.A1_nh.C3.A2n) của anh, và hơi thở của anh như ngưng lại.

“Anh biết không, anh thật dễ thương khi nói lan man dông dài,” Mingyu đưa mu bàn tay lướt qua vành tai Wonwoo. “Và em chưa bao giờ thấy anh đỏ mặt nhiều đến mức này, kiểu như là, chưa từng bao giờ ấy.”

Wonwoo khẽ thở hắt ra, nhưng anh không phản kháng lại. Anh chẳng dám cử động.

Rất, rất chậm rãi, Mingyu nghiêng người về phía anh. Cậu dừng lại ở cách mặt Wonwoo chỉ vài millimet, nhìn vào mắt anh không rời.

“Em có thể hôn anh không?” cậu khẽ thở ra.

Nếu không phải trái tim Wonwoo đang đập rộn ràng và anh quá căng thẳng trước những gì đang diễn ra, có lẽ anh đã cười phá lên trước câu hỏi ấy. Liệu ở thế giới khác nào anh sẽ từ chối đây?

Hơi thở của Wonwoo thít lại, và Mingyu coi đó là câu trả lời của anh để nối liền khoảng cách còn lại giữa đôi môi hai người.

Mingyu sốc nổi, ồn ào, vui vẻ, tươi tắn. Nhưng Mingyu đồng thời cũng dịu dàng, ân cần, ấm áp, ôn nhu.

Bàn tay trái của cậu tìm đến và đỡ lấy phía sau đầu Wonwoo, và bàn tay phải nhẹ đặt trên quai hàm, ngón tay cái dịu dàng vuốt ve gò má nọ.

Mingyu rất đỗi dịu dàng, từ tốn và khoan thai; trao đi nhiều hơn là nhận lại.

Đôi môi cậu mềm mại, và chúng nhẹ nhàng di chuyển trên môi Wonwoo, cậu hôn anh như thể anh là điều trân quý nhất cậu từng được chạm tới. Phải mất đôi lúc Wonwoo mới phản ứng lại, đơn giản chỉ bởi sự hoài nghi đơn thuần và tuyệt đối của anh rằng chuyện này có thật sự đang diễn ra, và khi ấy, anh đáp lại nụ hôn một cách đắm say. Đôi tay anh rụt rè ôm lấy vòng eo của Mingyu, cố gắng giữ cậu lại gần hơn nữa. Mingyu bật cười trên đôi môi Wonwoo, cậu tinh nghịch cắn cắn vành môi dưới của người ấy.

 

Khi Mingyu tách mình ra, cả hai đều có phần thiếu dưỡng khí. Mặt Wonwoo đỏ bừng, và đôi môi anh mang một sắc anh đào đầy ngon mắt. Mingyu không thể tin được là _cậu_ đã làm thế với Wonwoo.

“Cậu hôn giỏi đấy,” Wonwoo vô thức nói, và rồi anh thầm mắng bản thân vì nghe giọng như một thiếu niên quá khích vừa mới hôn crush.

Mingyu bật cười, và Wonwoo có thể cảm nhận được ngực mình đang rung lên, bởi cơ thể anh vẫn đang áp sát vào người nọ. Anh mỉm cười, bởi anh đang hạnh phúc. Thật sự, thật sự hạnh phúc.

“Ừ. Bản thân anh cũng không tệ,” Mingyu nhoẻn miệng cười rạng rỡ.

 

Hai người đứng đó trao nhau chiếc ôm trong đôi chốc, trước khi Mingyu bắt đầu cử động.

“Hay là thế này, em sẽ nấu chút đồ ăn tối cho cả hai chúng ta và trong lúc ấy, em muốn biết bằng cách nào Jeon Wonwoo cuồng công việc lại có mặt ở nhà em lúc 7 giờ tối ngày thứ Hai.”

Wonwoo gật đầu và để người kia kéo anh vào trong bếp.

Anh ngồi bên quầy bếp và quan sát Mingyu lấy ra một chiếc chảo cùng nhiều nguyên liệu.

“Thật ra là nhờ Minh Hạo,” Wonwoo nói. “Nó chỉ cho anh những điều tự anh không nhìn nhận thấy, và rồi nó bảo anh rằng cậu sẽ ở nhà.”

Mingyu ậm ừ. “Minh Hạo đã kể hết cho anh ư?”

“À thì, nó bảo thật ra cậu không có cuộc hẹn xem mặt nào cả,” Wonwoo nhún vai, và rồi anh mỉm cười. “Đó là điều cậu làm với mọi chàng trai đáng nghi mà cậu thích à?”

“Cách đây lâu lâu em đọc được điều ấy trên Google,” Mingyu bào chữa. “Em đã nghĩ mình có lẽ sẽ thử lấy một lần xem sao.”

“Đồ ngốc,” Wonwoo đáp, nhưng những lời anh nói ra nghe thật trìu mến.

 

“Anh chỉ nói thế này thôi – cậu có một vị trí ở Kim Designs mà, cậu có biết không?” Wonwoo nói sau vài phút lặng im. “Kiểu như là. Anh biết hợp đồng của cậu đã kết thúc, nhưng cậu luôn luôn có thể ứng tuyển vào một vị trí lâu dài hơn.”

Anh có thể _trông thấy_ cái nhếch mép trên gương mặt Mingyu từ trước khi cậu quay người lại đối diện với anh.

“Mới có một ngày, mà anh đã thấy nhớ em rồi sao?”

Vẻ mặt của Mingyu trông thật tự mãn, và Wonwoo đảo tròn hai mắt.

“Thật ra thì,” Mingyu lại quay mặt về phía bếp ga. “Em đoán là em có điều này cần thú nhận?”

Wonwoo không nói điều gì, anh giữ im lặng và để Mingyu có thời gian suy nghĩ. Nhưng mà, anh thấy tò mò lắm, bởi anh chẳng thể tượng tượng ra cậu sẽ nói điều gì.

“Số là, chuyện em làm việc ở Kim Designs là một lời hứa của em với ba em,” Mingyu từ tốn nói. Wonwoo nghiêng đầu qua một bên, anh không biết chính xác chuyện này đang đi đến đâu.

“Ba muốn em tiếp quản công ty, nhưng em chưa bao giờ có hứng thú với thời trang cả. Anh cũng biết em thế nào rồi đấy, em yêu ẩm thực và em yêu nấu ăn. Em vẫn luôn tưởng tượng rằng một ngày nào đó em sẽ mở nhà hàng của riêng mình.”

Mingyu không quay người lại đối diện với Wonwoo, nên cậu không thấy được vẻ bối rối trên gương mặt anh.

“Nên em đã nói với ba rằng em sẽ đến làm việc trong 6 tháng, chỉ là em chưa bao giờ nghĩ mình sẽ gặp được anh,” Mingyu thừa nhận.

“Cậu. Gì cơ. Ba _cậu_ là CEO Kim?” Wonwoo lắp bắp.

Mingyu hành xử như thể cậu không phải là vừa mới thả điều bất ngờ to đùng ngã ngửa lên đầu Wonwoo. “Nhân tiện thì ba em thật sự rất thích anh. Ba nói anh thực sự rất đáng tin và trung thực. Ba bảo em hãy giống như anh.”

Wonwoo không đáp lấy một lời, nên Mingyu rốt cuộc cũng ngoái đầu lại nhìn anh.

“Gì thế?”

“Anh không được phép _ngạc nhiên_?” Wonwoo hỏi, lên giọng ở hai chữ cuối cùng trong câu.

“Điều em muốn nói là, em không thấy có lý do nào để bản thân chen chân vào khi mà đã có anh.”

“Ba cậu dành trọn tâm huyết cả đời cho công ty này, nên ông ấy muốn trao lại nó cho máu mủ ruột thịt cũng là điều dễ hiểu,” Wonwoo suy luận.

“Ừ, nhưng cả _anh_ cũng vậy mà,” Mingyu buông chiếc spatula đang cầm trong tay ra và đi dọc qua căn bếp để hôn lên đôi môi Wonwoo.

“Với lại, nếu em dính lấy anh, chắc chắn ba sẽ bằng lòng để em theo đuổi giấc mơ đầu bếp của mình,” Mingyu nháy mắt khi quay trở lại bếp. Wonwoo vờ như anh không nghe thấy lời hứa không nói thành câu về việc mối quan hệ của hai người có thể sẽ trở thành một điều gì dài lâu hơn, và anh vờ như trái tim mình không xao xuyến trước suy nghĩ ấy.

“Nhân tiện thì,” Mingyu bâng quơ. “Em không thể tin được là anh đặt buổi hò hẹn Paris của bọn mình làm mật khẩu cửa nhà.”

“Ừ thì, anh không thể tin là cậu mò được mật khẩu của nhà anh,” Wonwoo đáp một cách nhạt nhẽo, tâm trí anh chẳng thể nghĩ được câu trả lời khôn khéo hơn.

 

◊◊◊

 

 **MỞ NHÀ HÀNG – ĐĂNG BỞI KMASISSEOGYU lúc 10:00PM, 18/03/2019**

Chào các bạn! Tôi có tin vui muốn báo với mọi người! Tôi biết tiêu đề dường như đã nói hết cả rồi, nhưng tôi muốn nói rằng, phải, tôi cuối cùng cũng mở được nhà hàng đầu tiên của mình! Đây là điều tôi đã luôn ao ước được làm, cũng là động lực căn bản để tôi mở trang blog này. Tôi xin đảm bảo rằng tôi đã bỏ ra nỗ lực kì công nhất để xây dựng một thực đơn mà tôi cho rằng rất nhiều người trong số các bạn và hy vọng là cả công chúng sẽ thấy thích. Dẫu sao thì, các bạn tin tưởng quan điểm của tôi về đồ ăn mà, phải không nào? ;)

Các bạn sẽ tìm thấy những món ăn địa phương truyền thống đầy đa dạng trong thực đơn của tôi cùng một số món Á – Âu khác. Tôi sẽ để các bạn biết rằng thực đơn món tráng miệng cũng sẽ không khiến các bạn thất vọng. Tôi sẽ không nói chính xác thực đơn có những gì, các bạn có thể tự mình ghé thăm và khám phá! Tôi hứa là các bạn sẽ không phải thất vọng đâu. Tôi sẽ để lại địa chỉ cùng những thông tin chi tiết khác ở cuối bài đăng này.

Ngoài ra, dành riêng cho các bạn, nếu đề cập đến “kmasisseogyu” khi tính bill, các bạn sẽ nhận được ưu đãi lớn. Tôi có tốt bụng không nè? Tôi mong chờ được tiếp đón từng người trong số tất cả các bạn.

 

◊◊◊

 

  **-2021-**

 

“Wonwoo, tôi thề với chúa là nếu ông _vẫn_ đang ở nhà đọc email,” Jun đe doạ qua điện thoại và Wonwoo co rúm người.

“Đâu có,” anh vội vã nói, gập chiếc laptop trước mặt lại. “Tôi chuẩn bị đến rồi đây, tôi đang đi giày.”

Điều này, tất nhiên rồi, hoàn toàn là một lời nói dối. Thậm chí anh còn chưa chỉnh trang lại đầu tóc.

Anh nghe thấy tiếng thở của Jun ở đầu dây bên kia.

“Nửa tiếng. Bọn tôi cho ông ba mươi phút để đến đây, bằng không tôi sẽ kể cho Jihoon về cái lần ông gọi nó là loài dễ thương.”

Lời đe doạ của Jun rất, rất thực tế.

“Đã rõ. Hẹn gặp ông nửa tiếng nữa,” Wonwoo vội nói và chạy về phía tủ đồ.

“Cao xanh ơi, là lễ đính hôn của _nó_ đấy—” Anh nghe thấy tiếng Jun càu nhàu trước khi cuộc gọi bị ngắt.

Anh thay đồ trong vòng hai phút, cố gắng vuốt gel cho tóc trong vòng năm phút, lấy ví tiền và chìa khoá rồi ra khỏi nhà, lái xe đến nhà hàng đã hẹn trong vòng mười lăm phút.

Jun là một trong số những người bạn thân thiết nhất của Wonwoo, nhưng hắn đồng thời cũng rất, rất đáng sợ.

 

Anh đến nhà hàng vừa kịp lúc, và trông thấy người anh yêu thương nhất ở ngay lối vào.

“Minh Hạo?” anh nhìn Mingyu đúng lúc Mingyu hỏi, “Jun?”

Cả hai gật đầu cùng một lúc và cười phá lên. Mingyu đưa tay phẩy phẩy vỗ nhẹ lên tóc Wonwoo, sửa sang lại phần tóc mái loà xoà.

“Nào, nhanh chân lên trước khi Minh Hạo gọi cho em cuộc nữa. Nó mà làm thế là em teo luôn,” Mingyu nắm lấy tay anh và đan những ngón tay của hai người vào nhau.

“Ừ, Jun bảo sẽ kể cho Jihoon về _cái_ lần anh nói là nó dễ thương,” Wonwoo nói, và cả hai cùng dừng lại để co rúm người.

“Chúng ta cần bạn bè tốt đẹp hơn,” Mingyu bông đùa, và Wonwoo nghiến tay cậu. Đổi lại, Mingyu nghiêng mình lại gần để hôn lên môi anh và Wonwoo nhướn mày.

“Gì nào? Em muốn hôn anh một lần cuối đề phòng trường hợp đám bạn quyết định xử tử chúng mình vì tội đến muộn.”

“Quả đúng là đồ ngốc,” Wonwoo thở hắt ra.

Hai người đi về phía bạn bè, và ngay trước khi họ bước vào phòng tiệc nhỏ Mingyu đã đặt trước, cậu nghiêng người lại gần, để đôi môi cậu lướt qua vành tai Wonwoo.

“Đồ ngốc của anh.”

Wonwoo không thể đáp lời, bởi có một tạp âm những giọng nói chào đón hai người họ.

“Tôi không tài nào tin tưởng hai ông được,” Jun đảo tròn hai mắt khi choàng vai bá cổ Wonwoo và làm mái tóc của anh rối tung.

“Hai ông rõ rành rành là dành cho nhau,” Seungkwan hừ mũi.

“Thằng này cá là cả hai sẽ đến muộn chính lễ cưới của mình,” Minh Hạo thở dài nhưng vẫn đưa tay ôm lấy hai người.

“Gì cũng được,” Jihoon nhún vai, mắt y sáng loé lên. “Nếu bọn nó làm rối tung lịch trình của ngày cưới, tôi sẽ bỏ toàn bộ những bức hình xấu xí nhất vào video của lễ thành hôn và bọn nó thậm chí sẽ chẳng thể ngăn tôi lại.”

Wonwoo và Mingyu nhìn tay nhiếp ảnh với cùng một vẻ ngỡ ngàng, hoài nghi.

“Ông sẽ không làm thế đâu,” Wonwoo mạnh miệng.

“Cứ chờ xem,” Jihoon nhếch mép.

“Em đã bảo rồi, chúng ta cần tìm bạn mới,” Mingyu vờ thì thầm, và Wonwoo gật đầu đồng ý.

“Gây tổn thương lắm đấy, các ông,” Seokmin đưa tay lên ôm ngực như trong phim truyền hình nghìn tập. “Đau lòng quá đi thôi.”

“Bọn anh sẽ giữ lại mày,” Wonwoo trấn an cậu chàng còn Jun nhẹ đấm lên cánh tay anh.

“Cứ làm như các ông sẽ kiếm được bạn tốt hơn ấy. Giờ thì, chúng ta ăn được chưa? Tôi đói sắp chết đến nơi rồi,” Jun phàn nàn.

Cả đám cùng an toạ để dùng bữa tối, và Wonwoo dành ra một khoảnh khắc để nhập tâm mọi điều.

Năm năm trước, cuộc sống của anh từng là chu trình của công việc bộn bề, thức khuya, ngủ ít và bộn bề công việc. Thế rồi Mingyu nhẹ lướt đến bên đời anh, và quyết định sẽ thay đổi điều ấy. Wonwoo chẳng thể than phiền.

Giờ đây, anh thức dậy đúng giờ để ăn sáng với hôn phu của mình, anh sẽ nhớ ăn trưa tử tế  –  bởi người ấy sẽ gọi điện nhắc nhở hoặc chuẩn bị sẵn cơm hộp cho anh, anh cố gắng không làm việc quá giờ thường xuyên như trước bởi Mingyu đã nói, “Nếu cưới tôi thì mình phải li dị với công việc trước đã” và anh được chìm vào giấc ngủ với một đôi tay ôm lấy vòng eo mình gần như mỗi đêm.

Mingyu khiến anh muốn chăm sóc cho bản thân chu đáo hơn.

Đây quả là một điều tốt đẹp.

Thật ra, Mingyu là điều tuyệt vời nhất từng xảy đến với anh.

Anh mỉm cười rạng rỡ với Mingyu đang ngồi bên tay trái, và cậu nhìn anh bằng một vẻ dò xét.

“Gì thế?”

Wonwoo nghiêng người lại gần để thì thầm vào tai Mingyu.

“Lúc này tôi thực sự, thực sự rất hạnh phúc. Và tôi yêu mình. Nhiều lắm.”

 

◊◊◊

 

 **TIN VUI, TIN VUI – ĐĂNG BỞI KMASISSEOGYU lúc 8:30AM, 17/06/2021**

Chào các bạn! Trước khi đi vào chi tiết, tôi chỉ muốn gửi lời cảm ơn sâu sắc nhất đến những người đã cho tôi lời khuyên, mẹo vặt về nơi để tìm tất cả những thứ cần thiết cho một hôn lễ. Tôi sẽ để các bạn biết rằng mọi thứ, và ý tôi là _mọi thứ_ , đều thật hoàn hảo. Việc chuẩn bị mất ròng rã nhiều tháng trời nhưng hoàn toàn xứng đáng.

Tôi đã khóc. Nhưng mà, đó là điều ai cũng làm trong ngày cưới, phải không nào?

Vậy, về lễ cưới.

Tôi nghĩ điều tôi yêu thích nhất ở lễ cưới là phần tiệc trà trước bữa tối. Chúng tôi đã có cả một xe đẩy kem – các bạn có tin được không? Và rất nhiều món ăn nhỏ xinh ngon miệng tôi chọn cùng anh xã (!! tôi biết giờ tôi vẫn còn bàng hoàng đây nè?). Bữa trưa và bữa tối về cơ bản là sự kết hợp của những món ăn chúng tôi yêu thích, tôi sẽ đính kèm ảnh sau khi kể lể xong.

Bạn bè kể những câu chuyện đáng xấu hổ về chúng tôi trong bữa tối, mọi người khóc một chút, hai chúng tôi khóc rất nhiều, video cho hôn lễ của chúng tôi thật tuyệt vời, và mọi thứ thành thật mà nói chính là tất cả những gì tôi không biết rằng mình ao ước. Tôi chưa bao giờ là kiểu người mộng mơ về ngày cưới của mình, nhưng tôi thực sự cho rằng nó đã rất hoàn hảo. Và tôi đã có những con người hoàn hảo để cùng sẻ chia ngày hôm ấy.

Mọi thứ, từ những tấm thiệp mời tới hoa trang trí trên bàn tiệc tối, tới những người bạn và gia đình, tới anh xã tuyệt vời của tôi, là tất cả những gì tôi khao khát.

Và tôi rất mừng khi có thể chia sẻ điều này với các bạn, đặc biệt là những ai đã theo dõi trang blog này trong nhiều năm. Tôi cầu chúc mọi người có được niềm hạnh phúc đích thực, bởi thật tâm đó chính là một trong những cảm xúc đẹp đẽ nhất tôi từng may mắn được trải qua.

[link dẫn tới ảnh cưới]

P.S Anh xã của tôi bảo các bạn không thể để lại bình luận cầu hôn tôi vì kiến thức ẩm thực của tôi nữa.

((anh ấy đáng yêu quá đúng không))

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on [wordpress](http://wp.me/p7zLjR-yh)


End file.
